NENENEP: The True Goddesses Blessing On This Wonderful Dimension
by The Mysterious Mr DxD
Summary: Shugo Yuuki, had four guilty pleasures, now he has a lot more in the form of goddesses! This time around the shenanigans are in the CPUs court as Shugo the space otaku ends up in the hyperdimension. What sort of plot convenient filler antics are in store for him this time? (Rated M for suggestive dialogue and ecchi content)
1. Act 1- Neptune

**Author's Note (UPDATED-3/8/2016) - The first 9 chapters of this story are light hearted with no ecchi content (suggestive sexual themes) and takes place in the real world setting. The chapters after that WILL be ecchi and take place in the hyperdimension (Fantasy setting) but will still be a story, not a lemon (I might make lemons in separate chapters eventually) Hope you enjoy and be sure to fave,follow,share,review,PM me (if you want) and of course sub to my Youtube and twitter (My YouTube is in my profile, my twitter is on my Youtube account) Thanks :) Enjoy!**

* * *

Shugo Yuuki age 15, a second year in high school had no impressive merits to speak of other then his fascination with astronomy,anime,manga and video games. The boy had messy light brown hair and hazel eyes, he had a slim build and was roughly around 5"10. Living alone with his parents oversea's however did help with one impressive skill which was cooking, even if he wasn't necessarily master chef material.

"Ring,Ring,Ring!, It's time to get up my big sexy stud!"

A bizarre alarm clock woke up the sleepy teen out of bed as he awoke from his day dream of being a god of conquest, he had stayed up too late watching anime again completely neglecting any chance of rest.

"OH SHIT! No No No! This is bad!" he looked at his questionable clock to see that he had overslept and was running late, "Gah! Gotta go gotta go fast!", hurriedly he got his school uniform on which consisted of a white dress shirt a navy blue blazer and black dress pants. He slipped his shoes on and grabbed the first thing he could find for breakfast on the go. "Pudding? No, that's more for night time, I can't get any shut eye without it hmm but if I don't get anything in my belly right now ugh! Alright I'll just have to stock up on some more after school! Okay!" with that the exuberant teen grabbed his pudding and a plastic spoon before exiting his house in a hurry.

"Hm? Strange, things seem to be going A-okay for me today" Shugo questioned the way his day was proceeding, he wasn't known for his luck, in fact it might very well the exact opposite. Anything and nearly everything in the boy's life was always a hot mess. *Yawn* ""Oh well, I better not question it or else I might jinx myself" he said as he turned the corner.

This would be the part in a story where the main character bumps into a certain love interest completely by accident and/or bumps into a hot tsundere all the while catching a glimpse of her panties and being called an idiot right after. However, it would seem that this wasn't how this tale was going to go, instead...

"I'm falling!~"

"Huh?" that little playful sing songy voice caught Shugo's attention as he stopped and looked left and right but saw no one, it was then that our stereotypical dense protagonist realized the keyword in that voice was "Falling", he turned his attention to the sky, "Gah!" he let out a loud shout knowing that the next few seconds would not be pleasant.

*Pow*

With x's in the boys eye's he laid flat on his back while the girl sat on top of him her buttocks planted firmly on his stomach.

"Ouchie" the girl said as she struggled to recover from her less then graceful landing, ironically Shugo was the one that arguably took the most punishment out of it

"Woah, what the heck did a land on?" the girl turned her attention to Shugo's knocked out body and began poking his cheek with her left index finger over and over until finally he came around

"Ugh, damn it, what the hell"

"Oh good you're awake I'm glad you're still alive and stuff, last thing we need is this fic going all dark and stuff you know?" the girl casually spoke while very obviously breaking the fourth wall

The girl finally got off of the boy as he got back up to his feet he saw a short fair skinned girl with light purple eyes and hair that was shoulder length with somewhat messy bangs and many strands sticking up with a few framing her face. She had two game pad hair clips which only puzzled Shugo as he had not seen anyone sporting that type of fashion sense, speaking of fashion sense , she also wore a big white hoodie-like dress with purple striped cuffs, lining, and a purple hood. The outfit had pale, ice blue and light lilac accents as well as a zipper section, two big round pockets, a big zipper with an "N" on it and strings resembling a plug. Around her neck she wore a simple white choker. Her lilac shoes had blue and white accents and were also worn with blue and white striped stockings.

"Hey! Quit starring, you're going to make little ol me all flustered and stuff if you keep looking at me like that you know?" she began moving her petite body from side to side while making a cute gesture of shyness, or something like that...

"Huh!?" Shugo was taken aback by the girls bold statement as he became flustered himself and had his skin turn a shade of red

"Geez, you're not suppose to fall for me just yet, were not at that part of the story yet buddy" she said to her in an almost teasing manner

"You're...bizarre." Shugo replied after recovering from his brief bashfulness

"Aw, I bet you say that to all the girls-wait what?" the purple haired girl stopped mid sentence with a look of comedic confusion

"Yeah, no." Shugo said as he bent over to pick up his pudding which had fallen when the girl landed on him

"Is that...pudding?" her eyes filled with sparkles as she saw the treat in Shugo's hands

"Uh, yeah? Why? Haven't you ever seen pudding before? It's pretty much in any convenient store, I would think it's easy to come by"

"Convenience what now? Well anyways, methinks you should hand that tasty cup of delicousness my way"

"Um, no." Shugo said as he began walking away from the purple haired girl

"Hey! Wait up! Don't just go abandoning poor me without lending a helping hand or whatever" the purple haired girl followed Shugo and began to walk alongside him

It was then that he realized that he was walking next to a girl. Cosplayer or not, she was real and cute in his eyes, she was a bit on the flat side...but flat is justice! Or so his favorite content creator would say.

"I think you should stop following me, I'm walking to school and I'm pretty sure walking next to a cute girl will automatically give people the wrong idea, OOMPH" he had just realized he spoke without thinking, he just called the girl cute, his face turned red as he began to reflect on what he had just said

"Uh huh, so you DO have a crush on little ol me, well I understand I am the main character in everything I'm in so it makes sense"

"You need to come down to planet earth sometime, I think there's way too much helium in your head, kind of like the planet Neptune"

"Woooow, I'm impressed, you figured out my name all by yourself, man maybe you're not just the stereotypical dense protagonist that I thought you were"

"Huh?, I was just going over some facts that I had read up on the outer planets, astronomy fascinates me and-"

"Blah,blah, blah spare me the details my cute little astronomer" she teased him once again and made his face turn as red as a tomato

"Ugh, stop doing that!" he panicked as he slowly regained his normal white complexion

"What?, I'm just saying it's pretty neat that you like stuff like that or whatever"

"Oh yeah? How so."

A lot of people thought that Shugo's fascination with the galaxy was a bit off putting. At this day and age it wasn't the hottest thing to speak about but he was deeply fascinated by the mysteries of the universe and hoped to fully understand it one day.

"Well I don't know, there's something about it that makes me feel that you might be reliable and that's a good feeling I guess" the air-headed girl tried to explain herself as best she could but ultimately it ended in a fail.

"Uh huh..." he gave her a questionable look with a slightly sarcastic smirk

"Hey! What's with that look!"

"Nothing...well, Neptune right? It's nice to meet you but-HOLY CRAP!" and at that moment he remembered why he stormed out of his house "NOO! I"M LATE! CRAP CRAP CRAP! I MEAN I WAS ALREADY LATE BUT NOW I'M SUPER LATE!" Shugo was having a breakdown as he was jogging in place getting ready to dash off like a blue hedgehog

"Huh?, are you having an episode umm what's your name"

"Shugo!, My names Shugo! Now I gotta bounce! Later cosplayer!" and with that he ran off unconsciously dropping his pudding on the floor next to Neptune

"Hm? Oh well" she sighed and picked up the treat, "At least I got pudding!"

[Shugo's Highschool-End of Day]

After just barely making it on time Shugo was able to complete his first day with relative ease as he exited the school gates with his bestfriend Hayato

"So you see Saturn has at least 60 moons, the five largest being Titan,Rhea,Dione,Iapetus and Tethys"

"Dude I was just asking about an old game console, how the hell did you end up sneaking your space mumbo jumbo into a conversation as trivial as that?" Hayato ranted about his friends less then interesting fascination

"Hey, knowledge is power right? Besides something about the idea of being part of something bigger then myself is fascinating"

"Dude, with that mindset you'll never get a chick to fall for you, which is sad considering these are suppose to be the best years of our lives! Polygamy for the win partner oh yeaaah~"

"Man, that's all you ever think about huh?"

"Damn straight, oh but don't worry my dear Shugo" Hayato proceeded to put his arm around his friends back, "Stick with me and maybe one day you too will be able to pick up a hottie too"

"Uh huh...when it comes to girls don't you have about the same luck as me?" Shugo gave his friend a sarcastic smile that screamed, "the pots calling the kettle black!"

"What? I couldn't quite hear you~" Hayato continued to playfully mess with his friend and followed up with giving him a playful noogie

Hayato was always the more physical type, in fact that's how Shugo and he became such good friends. They've gone to the same school's as far back as they could remember and one day Shugo was being bullied while playing alone. The boy was minding his own business when three classmates proceeded to surround him like hyena's about to pounce on their prey. Hayato quickly intervened, he could not stand bullying, his grandparents who he was very fond of always told him respecting others was key to making the world a better place. This was what Hayato believed in and it would be what he would continue to stand for to this day despite his sometimes childish behavior. After intervening and essentially punching one of the buillies to make him leave, he promised Shugo that he would always be there for him no matter what. Hayato's attachment to Shugo might have also been derived from the loss of Hayato's younger brother, his parents had divorced and as a result his kid brother Kazu went off to live with his mother while he stayed with his father. Subconsciously, Shugo could be the younger brother Hayato never got to see anymore since both Shugo and Kazu shared similar traits even appearance wise they were similar with the only exception being Kazu had jet black hair and Shugo had brown hair. Hayato had jet black hair as well but had decided to dye it red, thinking it would make him stand out more and ultimately pick up more girls. It just goes to show you, you can be mature and yet still retain some of your youth at the same time, you just need to find a perfect balance.

"Well, I'm this way, see you tomorrow Hayato" Shugo waved his friend off as he proceeded to head home

*Growl*

The loud growl and a sensation in his stomach had just reminded Shugo of something very important, he had almost neglected to restock on some pudding!

"Shoot!" it was getting late so he hurried to the closest store to buy some

While he was running to get the treat he so desired he ended up looking back at the randomness that had transpired in the morning with the purple haired girl that had fallen out of the sky. "Hm" Shugo wondered, now that he actually thought about it, there was nothing normal about a girl just falling from the sky of all places, he was beginning to question whether or not there was another mystery to their meeting. The encounter with the purple haired girl began to fascinate him more and more as the seconds passed, so much so that it started to interest him almost as much as space. Maybe he just had a thing for things he couldn't understand before he knew it he wish he could see her one more time so that his questions could be answered.

"Sigh, yeah right, as if that type of plot convenience would ever happen" the boy said in a disheartened tone

"Shugooooooo!"

"Huh?" he quickly stopped and looked to his far right where the voice had come from, it was a familiar voice, that casual, carefree yet annoying air headed tone, it was her.

"Yodolayehooo, here boy here" she began to yodel and call for him like a master would call there dog, casual as always the klutz began to skip to him crossing the street completely ignoring an incoming truck!

"Neptune you idiot!"

"Huh?...Wah!" she was startled and petrified at the sight of the massive vehicle heading straight for her, she just stood there frozen

"Damn it move! Ugh!" he had no choice, he used all the adrenaline he had built up already and increased it tenfold as he ran towards the petite teen

*OOMPH*

The truck passed, just barely missing them, thankfully it seemed as though they were both out of harms way. The boy squinted his eyes and then finally opened them to reveal Neptune laying flat on her back pinned down by the boy. For a few seconds they only looked into each others eyes with wonder and uncertainty, both of them were feeling something new this was the equivalent of Shugo having made a new discovery of the solar system or Neptune finding out something more enticing then pudding existed. Whatever the feeling was time stood still for those few seconds before he finally sprinted off of her and blushed furiously.

"What the hell! You could have gotten yourself killed just now! Don't be so careless next time!" Shugo proceeded to scold the girl which was a bit out of character for the semi calm and level headed teen then again maybe he was just trying to divert attention from the awkward moment he just had while they were both in the ground

"Hehe woops" that's all she said as she gave him a klutzy yet innocent smile

"Why are you out at this time anyway? It's way too dangerous you should head home"

"Hey! Hold it buster why are YOU out this late!" she retorted but by the time she did he had already started walking away

Several minutes passed, Shugo was no longer running but walking, dragging his feet practically, with a certain someone following nearby

*stareeeee*

"Sigh, you know your not very good when it comes to stealth" Shugo could practically sense Neptunes stare like two laser beams burning a whole through his shirt

"Whoops, did my Nep stare surprise you? Sorry there" she said as she exited the lamp post she was hiding

"You really think I wouldn't notice you , even if you were hiding behind that lamp post your body isn't that tiny that it would shield you from my sight"

"Pervert! So you have been looking at my body! I see how it is, that's why you had me pinned down for so long" she proceeded to tease him giving him a flirtatious wink only making him more flustered and upset

"Wha!" he shook his head and tried to play it off, if it wasn't for the night time setting his cheeks would reassure Neptune that her teasing wasn't too far off

"Oh stop being all stiff and junk, look I got some pudding so I was wondering if you'd eat some with me, I kind of owe you one for this morning ya know?"

Shugo thought about it for a second and finally decided that maybe it would be better off if he didn't take her up on her offer, if he stood around her any longer he could end up killed the next time a truck conveniently decides to drive by, this was a bit hypocritical of him since he had wanted to talk to her just a few moments ago but that whole business with him being on top of him kind of made him feel uncomfortable.

"I'll pass." he said casually as he continued walking

"Awww..." she said in a sad tone

He stopped once he heard her and turned around to face her, feeling guilty and slightly like a jerk he wanted to clear up any negative thoughts she may have about him.

"It's not that I don't want pudding it's just late"

"Aww..." she said once again in the same sad tone this time with puppy dog eyes

"I'm sorry..." he said reluctantly now, feeling like he may end up regretting his decision later on as he often always does

"Well, don't worry. I guess it's my fault for asking so late!" Neptune tried her hardest to muster up a smile

"Damn it..." he muttered under his breath

"Hm?"

"Alright, I guess I could take you up on that offer"

"Really?!" her eyes squinted out of happiness complimented with a big smile

"Yeah I guess...I can't trust an air head like you to be safe at this time anyway"

"Awesomesauce, pudding taste better when eating it with others! Like a lot better!" the enthusiastic girl grabbed onto the boys hand and began pulling him

"Ah! What are you doing" he was caught off guard by the hand holding while she didn't seem to mind

"There's this spot I found after you left me and junk it probably looks really pretty with those light thingys in the sky and you'll probably like that stuff too"

Shugo assumed that by "light thingys" Neptune meant stars, this actually shocked him since few people actually rarely get the chance to see countless stars because of the lights from towns and cities that make the night sky too bright for faint stars to be seen. Still, pudding and even just a few luminous sphere's didn't sound like a bad combination, he stopped resisting and eventually allowed Neptune's warm hand to guide him to wherever it is that she wanted to take him.

[Meanwhile]

A pale-fair skinned girl with very long black hair about waist length, worn up in long pigtails with two-piece black and blue ribbons walked around an area not too far from where Shugo and Neptune were headed. Her bangs were neatly combed, framing her face and she had very noticeable red eyes. She wore a fancy dress consisting of dark blue, white, red, and small amounts of gold lining and buttons. The dress part covered a red with black spiked lining cloth while the breast part was white, along with the skirt which has black lining on both layers. Behind this was a blue bow, matching a smaller one worn around her neck attached to a black and white collar. In the center was what seemed to be a gold piece.

"Hmph, what a bunch of pigs" she looked distastefully at the ground where three thugs laid flat on their backs unconscious and seeing stars of their own

The girl had been harassed, mistaken for a cosplayer trying to attract attention and that's exactly what she got, the wrong kind of attention. The three thugs attempted to force themselves onto her.

"Whew, I didn't expect these type's of repulsive monsters to spawn in this land, I better be on my guard and figure a way out of wherever this place is" the girl flicked the side of her hair her pig tails flowing in the light breeze as she continued walking, little did she know she was about to run into a familiar face.


	2. Act 2- Noire

**Author's Note- Big thank you to everyone who's reviewed,followed and faved, glad you all enjoyed the first chapter and hope you enjoy this second one too. Fun fact, I actually thought of the name for this fic after watching "ME!MEME!" and having a marathon of my new fave anime "Durarara".**

* * *

"So really a star is just a large ball of gas held together by gravity with a core so hot that nuclear fusion occurs which is essentially a process that occurs when the nuclei of several atoms combine into one larger nucleus."

"Wow...talk more dirty to me why don't ya" Neptune said with dull eyes and an uninterested expression that screamed "ROMANCE FOOL LEARN IT"

"Ehehe, sorry I guess I got carried away, I tend to do that a lot"

"Yeah, yeah, let's stop with these silly facts and just enjoy the mood" she scooted closer to to him

"Um.." he felt slightly uncomfortable as he began to feel her small body come closer towards him and eventually felt a bit of her warmth on his right arm, he became stiff, all the while wondering if she was aware of what she was doing

"Man, you're so uptight" she gave a playful giggle once she realized how tense he was getting

"You idiot." Shugo blushed furiously and gave her a wry smile

After that several minutes passed and the two teens just looked into the night sky as they slowly savored their delicious pudding. Neptune had found a nice isolated spot by the top of a hill. On that hill stood a single large tree and the rest, fresh green pasture, perfect for sitting on and relaxing. The view was vast, in the distance you could see some buildings and their respected lights as well as the stars and all their radiance. In the upper left side, the moon illuminated the rest as it's beauty shined down upon civilization. Shugo took the sight in and soon realized how glad he was that he had changed his mind and decided to go with Neptune, even if she was a bit of a pest.

"So, I probably should have asked this before but why did you come flying down from the sky? I mean if I wasn't there to break your crash then you could have gotten seriously hurt"

"Aw there you go being all cute again"

"Agh, stop that and just answer my question!"

"Meh you're no fun, well I don't know, I don't remember anything before coming here just that I love pudding!"

"So amnesia then?" Shugo replied in a skeptical tone, how is it that this girl knows nothing about the events leading up till now but still retains something as trivial as her desire to eat pudding he thought

"I guess so" Neptune said as she attempted to crack a smile

When she made that look, Shugo immediately took the skepticism out of his face and his doubt quickly became a pinch of guilt for having immediately assumed that she was making something like that up for shits and giggles. Amnesia is no joke and it's quite a sad thing really, having lost all recollection of who you once were and your loved ones was something no one should go through.

When Neptune opened her eyes from her attempted smile she saw the slightly disheartened look on Shugo's face as well as his head now pointing downwards no longer making eye contact with her.

"Don't worry about it." she took both her hands and just a little below his cheekbones and close to his jaw she tilted his head slightly upwards with her slender fingers until they were at eye level once again, "No need to get yourself down over it", she said this time with a much more genuine expression but still holding back a bit of uncertainty.

It's to be expected, having no memories and just showing up out of nowhere must be a scary thing. Shugo wished he could have stayed with her in the morning but he had to go to school he could only imagine how she must have felt being alone all that time.

Seconds passed and they didn't move an inch, his face turned red and had a look of bewilderment. He didn't know how to react to her soft fingers that were gently placed on his faces skin. Her eyes had also made him mystified, he didn't know what this strange new feeling he had was but he couldn't look away from her.

"Anyways..." she slowly let go of her hold on the boy and reached out to get her snack once again *chomp* "This should liven the mood up again, no need to make this all dark and stuff"

"Haha, yeah, I suppose..." Shugo eventually regained his composure and proceeded to eat as well

Neptune brought a variety of puddings with her, after both she and Shugo finished all the chocolate one's they moved on to the vanilla and egg ones. Shugo decided on vanilla and Neptune on egg.

"Hey~, you're vanilla pudding looks yummy, mind if I take a bite?" Neptune asked in her sing songy voice

"No freaking way you haven't even finished yours yet!" Shugo immediately shot her down

"Aww, c'mon! I want some of your tasty white stuff in my mouth!"

"ACK!" Shugo's face turned the color of a tomato as he began choking on his pudding becuase of the comment Neptune had made. When taken out of context it sounded very raunchy but he had no time to explain that to her as she took advantage of his coughing to sneak her spoon inside his cup.

*Chomp!*

"The tantalizing sweetness melts away on my tongue! I think I found my new favorite flavor!" Neptune shouted enthusiastically

When they were all done it was time to head out however there was one huge issue left unsolved

"Neptune, where are you going to go now?"

"Huh?"

"You have no memory and you have no place to go..." Shugo didn't know what to do in a situation like this, should he take responsibility and take Neptune in? Or was she just some airheaded tween that wasn't his problem

"Aw, I'm sure I'll find somewhere I can rest my little head"

Silence filled the atmosphere

"See ya later Shugo-Oh!?" Neptune was about to part ways with the boy when she felt a harm wand clasp her wrist gently

"My parent's are oversea's, you know work stuff, so come stay with me, at least until you get your memory back you know-Uh hey!" the boy was suddenly caught off guard as the girl jumped on top of him wrapping her short legs around his waste and her slender arms around his neck.

She placed the side of her head on his chest which made his heart beat rapidly

"Thank you" those were the final words that came out of her mouth before the pair decided to make their way back to Shugo's

Neptune had insisted on a piggyback ride which Shugo was adamantly against, however the girls nagging eventually made him give in. It wasn't so bad though since she was pretty light but that was to be expected because of her being fun sized. The only unnerving thing about taking her home on his back was her body heat she was giving off as a result of being so close to Shugo's back.

"Hey, um, your back is pretty hard, you know?"

*Gulp*

Shugo began to break out in a sweat at how innocently yet seductive her words sounded to him just now

"It's like-"

"STOP TALKING!" Shugo yelled out in a panic

"Hehe...mybad" she said while blushing unbeknowst to the boy

She became just as shy as he did for that one second, Neptune didn't know why herself though to be fair she had never had physical contact with someone of the opposite sex like this, this was a new experience for her altogether.

A few minutes passed before Neptune couldn't resist the urge to speak once more

"Shugo..."

"What." the boy gave off a surprisingly untroubled tone

"Wows, I definitely thought you were tot's going to yell at mwah just now"

"Do you want me to yell at you-ACK!"

She began pulling both his cheeks playfully with her tiny fingers from behind. Again much to Neptune's surprise, Shugo did not freak out and showed little resistance to her immature gestures, maybe he was beginning to grow fond of them? That's what she hoped at least, she wanted the boy to grow as fond of her as possible because she started to feel like she wanted to be with him as long as she possibly could.

"You're such a stick in the mud" she said playfully taunting him as she let out a gentle giggle

"And you're full of hot air" he retorted with a chuckle of his own and a smile on his face that he did not even realize was there

The rest of the way was filled with silence probably due to Neptune drifting in a mini slumber, Shugo could tell by the gentle snores that he began hearing. They weren't loud and obnoxious to his surprise which relieved him since his house had thin walls, the last thing he needed was someone who snored so loud that he couldn't get any sleep. Then again he was a gamer that had little regard for his rest anyway he was normally full of so much energy it was hard for him to hit the hay but spending time with Neptune had actually worn him out, go figure.

Shugo was so tired in fact that he began to yawn and just stopped paying attention to all his surroundings and that's when he crossed paths with the girl in twin tails. Walking right past her with dull eyes he payed no attention to the fact that as soon as they passed each other she quickly turned around

"Light purple hair...a spikey lift...Neptune." the raven haired girl in pig tails glared at the two as Neptune slept soundly and Shugo dragged his feet now struggling to get home, "Why is she here too? And who's that boy with her! And why is he carrying HER...Not that I care or anything!" she thought to herself remaining silent. "Could it be because of that battle?" her curiosity began eating away at her until finally she had to know, throwing caution to the wind she decided to tail the two from a safe distance.

Finally arriving to the house's doorstep Shugo gingerly slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out the key's. He unlocked the door locks one by one and then slowly entered his house closing the door much to the raven haired girls disappointment.

"Your kidding me! Aw, great...now what do I do, I guess I could wait for them to come out or better yet interrogate that boy...yeah! I'll do just that I'll wait right here until he comes out and then I'll make my move!" the determined girl gave a prideful smirk fully confident that her plan would not back fire

[Shugo's House-The Next Morning]

When he got home last night he was worn out, so much so that after tucking Neptune into the guestroom bed he immediately went to his room and after setting his alarm clock, slammed face first onto his pillow and drifted into a deep slumber.

"It's time to get up my big sexy stud!"

The all too familiar phrase of his unique clock awoke Shugo and made him realize it was time to get up for another ordinary day at school

*Yawn* Shugo rolled to the left side of his bed to touch the top of his clock that was placed on his drawer as he usually does, however, something was off.

"Hm?" Shugo still had his eyes closed but was attempting to open them since his clock didn't seem to be there

Maybe he had placed it in an incorrect way last night but that would be strange considering he tends to double check things more often then not.

"Ahem! I said rise and shine already lover boy"

"Wha-Huh?!" Shugo finally opened his eye's revealing a half naked girl in front of him the only thing covering her was a light purple apron, "N-Neptune?! What the hell are you wearing...no,no, no! WHY the hell are you wearing that?!"

"Meh, is that the way you talk to someone who just made you breakfast, talk about rude behavior oh well whatever hurry up and open up"

"Open wha-AGH!" before he could finish his sentence Neptune stuck what seemed to be a fork full of something in his mouth

The smell was repulsive and the taste was appalling

"Now swallow~" Neptune uttered in a cheerful tone

*COUGH,COUGH,CHOKE*

Shugo was gagging until he finally turned blue and was knocked out flat on his back

"Ugh...what happened? I think I was seconds away from entering light" Shugo finally got up

"Shugo-kun!" Neptune embraced the boy boy with another hug which made him feel uncomfortable yet excited at the same time

"Uh what's with the honorifics all of a sudden?" he bashfully spoke trying to get his mind out of the interaction he was having with Neptunes body

"Well, we got to give the readers what they want, honorifics are all the rage, know what I mean" she stated casually breaking the fourth wall of course

"Sigh, whatever, just don't go overboard and don't make any more food you nearly killed me, I'll just stick to pudding and cornflakes and-HOLY SHIT" once he finally finished his mini rant he realized it was a school day! "Neptune! Where's my clock?! NO, What time is it?! Ahh crap! Nevermind, I got to hurry"

Shugo quickly sprinted out of bed knocking the poor girl off the bed flat on her behind

"Ouchie" she rubbed it slightly exaggerating but then again with a body like hers, it wouldn't be a stretch to say she would be a bit fragile

After quickly getting dressed he headed towards the door

"Wait! Shugo, where what am I suppose to do?"

"Err, I don't know, watch tv or something"

"But I want to go where your going! Pretty please with a gazillion bazillion scoops of pudding on top"

"What? No! Out of the question!"

"Oh, so you want me to fill the bashful housewife role, okay gotcha, man you really are old fashioned aren't cha"

"Wait what? Housewife?! Are you feeling okay-GAH!" he screamed as he looked up at the clock in his living room, realizing that if he didn't move soon he would be late, "Um, we'll talk later, see ya!" and like a blue hedgehog chasing rings, off he ran.

The loud sound of a door opening quickly awoke Noire who had been practically falling asleep on the lamp post across the street

"EEK!" she was startled as she opened her visibly tired eye's wide and saw the boy running in a hurry, "Shoot! I need to hurry!" she mustered up her remaining energy and began to run after him feeling slightly off, but her pride wouldn't let her give in to her bodies obvious warning, she pressed on with determination in her eyes following the boy.

This would be the second time Shugo had to rush out of his home to get to class on time. He began to question his sleeping habits, sprinting early in the morning was becoming tiring maybe he should start taking it easy, not only that but with someone like Neptune living with him now he had a feeling his time for anime, manga and video games would be cut down considerably. That's when he realized he had no clue what girls did as hobbies. He never thought about it because he never had the need to so now he was in a bit of a bind, he wanted to make Neptune as comfortable and content as possible that was what he felt was his new responsibility.

*Drop*

"Huh?" Shugo immediately brought his feet to a complete halt as he heard a huge thud coming from behind him, he quickly turned around and saw a girl passed out

"Hey!?" he ran to her and got on one knee gently elevating her head, "You okay? C'mon answer me" she wasn't looking to good and as he placed a hand on her forehead he felt her temperature, she was burning up.

"Damn, not good." Shugo thought as he wondered what he should do

"Hey kid! Step aside!" as if things couldn't get any worse three thugs appeared right in front of Shugo and the collapsed girl

"Hey it's the little cosplay slut that cheap shotted us last night!" one of the thugs sporting a mohawk said in a distasteful tone

"Yeah, I think it's about time for a little pay back don't you think boss" the thug with a buzzcut addressed the man that seemed to be their leader a teen sporting messy dark grey a round head and round figure he was smaller then Shugo, compensating for his size he took a led pipe out and laughed as he came closer with a disgusting smile on his face

"Now,now you don't want to get hurt do you?" the leader taunted Shugo with the pipe

"Shit..." Shugo thought, he normally wasn't a fighter, that was more Hayato's forte, that's not to say that Shugo wouldn't throw down if threatened but if he did try something not only would the group possibly out number him but that pipe would probably leave him unconscious and give the goons the perfect opportunity to have there way with the girl.

"Screw it" Shugo had to make a swift retreat, luckily he found something that would give him a good opportunity to escape, a nearby rock would do fine, "Piss of!" he told them off defiantly

The girl slowly opened her eyes and saw the boy holding her and being starred down by the thugs, she had no energy to panic at the fact that a boy was holding her she only thought to herself "If I don't get my ass up this poor guys going to get the crap beaten out of him" she struggled and tried to put all her remaining energy into lifting herself up but then-

*THUD*

"AHH! YOU LITTLE SHIT" the leader yelled angrily and in shock

"Bulls eye." Shugo had hit his mark and now lifted the girl up with all his might and quickly ran

"Boss?! Are you okay?!" both the grunts looked at concern as their leader had been hit pretty bad

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ASSHOLES DOING! AFTER HIM!" the leader sent his goons to do his bidding while he attempted to recuperate, it would seem that he wasn't as tough as he made himself out to look which is typical for low level hoodlums such as these

[Various minutes later]

In a twist of irony, being late these past two days had made Shugo into one hell of a runner, he was good enough to carry the girl bridal style all the way to the spot where he and Neptune had been last night.

"Phew, close one" he was out of it, breathing heavily, his arms ached his calves were burning as if they were on fire but he was out of the real frying pan now that the goons were nowhere to be found

He gently continued to hold the girl in his arms not allowing himself to be flusterred until the adredaline of the chase calmed down and he was able to look directly into her crimson orbs

He looked into them and was captivated by their allure, his face turned red but he made no sudden movements until she pouted

"S-stupid! What were you thinking!" she was now turning a shade of red as well on her cheeks, Shugo assumed it was from the fever but the girls heart began to race for a different reason...

"Sorry. If I didn't do something then-"

"It's not like I asked for your help or anything! Hmph" she gave him a bashful but angry look

There was silence and then more silence, he thought about what he could do to make things less awkward, the first thing he landed on was-

"Shugo Yuuki." he stated in a firm manner

"What?" she looked at him puzzled

"My names Shugo Yuuki, what's yours?" he asked the raven haired beauty

"re..."

"Huh? What was that?" he asked again, not being able to make out what the girl was mumbling

"Noire..." she sheepishly answer clearly this time, her cheeks turning red again


	3. Act 3- Vert

**Author's Note- What's up guys, yes I know this chapter is super late my apologies but there will be two chapters of TLN dropping back to back so I've been working on that also I been getting the basics of editing videos not to mention the site was down for a full day so I couldn't access my account and publish anything. Anyway, this chapter may seem a bit short but it's straight and to the point, by now you should be able to see a trend and you could probably guess what Chapter 4's title will be haha. Anyway that next chapter should definitely be out way earlier so not to worry.**

* * *

He didn't know what was more unique, her undeniable beauty or her fancy name.

"Oh, that's uh, pretty name..." he said stuttering for just a second and in that second...

"Huh?! What are you saying?!" she seemed to momentarily recover from her fever as she sprang to her feet, even more red now thanks to that little comment Shugo just made

"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to come off as creepy!" Shugo bowed his head as he asked Noire for forgiveness

"Idiot! Don't do that! Now you're making me look like the bad one!" she proceeded to scowled the boy

Though he had good intentions, he was overreacting just a tad but it couldn't be helped. When it comes down to it, Shugo was a sucker for a pretty girl, just like any other man would be. He kept his eye's squinted as he continued to hang his head in shame but a cough from the girl made him come back to his senses and turn serious once more.

"Noire!" he swiftly made his way to the girl who was about to fall over, he just barely managed to catch her in his arms "It's okay, I'll make it better" he looked at her

"You...promise?" she bashfully made out that last sentence as clearly as she could with her eye's half shut

"Yeah...yeah I promise you don't even have to worry" he said with a reassuring smile that almost brought a smile to Noire's face...almost being the keyword

"D-Don't get the wrong idea! I'm only putting my health in you're care for now! It's not like I want you to carry me or anything..."

"Hm?" Shugo looked at Noire funny, that last sentence made him wonder

"W-what!" a mix of shyness and anger in her eyes and a tone of uncertainty and aggression

"Do you want me to carry you on my back?" he asked her densely

"I-I...wouldn't mind it."

[Walk back to Shugo's]

The weather was a mix of humid with some light breeze passing by ever so often. However that didn't stop the burning sun from taking it's toll on any unfortunate passerby's that were planning to take a long walk home. In this case, Shugo was not lucky, he began to sweat and become extremely dehydrated as he huffed and puffed carrying Noire on his back.

*Pant*Pant*

"Hey are you okay? If you're getting tired I could-"

"No, it's alright, I don't want your fever getting worse" there was no logic in what Shugo just said who's to say that she would get even sicker if she decided to walk? But then again who's to say she wouldn't? Shugo wasn't willing to take that chance, he was a nurturer by heart, he liked other people being happy and perhaps that was one of his biggest flaws

"You're such an idiot."

"Am I? Heheh oh well, looks like you got saved by an idiot then, how does that make you feel lady Noire" he sarcastically teased the raven haired tsundere

"Hmph, don't get too full of yourself, you are after all in the presence of a Go-deh-ss...!" Noire bit her tongue before she could make out that word

"Huh? I didn't quite get that?" luckily for Noire the heat had taken it's toll on Shugo's concentration

"OH, nothing I said nothing! hahaha..." (that was close! I can't let him find out that I'm a goddess, that would only complicate matters, besides this is the perfect time to do what I was going to do in the first place! Interrogate him!)

"Um, Noire?"

"BWAH!" Noire was lost in thought and was startled by Shugo's dense tone, "Don't scare me like that stupid!"

(Man, girls are weird) Shugo thought as he took in a deep breath then released it into a calm sigh

(M-maybe...I'll hold off on interrogating him for now *yawn*...I'm feeling...) Noire thought before closing her eye's

[Front of Shugo's house]

"Kay, were here, um Noire?..." Shugo could feel a slight watery substance soaking the back of his shirt though it didn't disgust him it only brought a smirk and light chuckle "Man, what is it with girls and falling asleep on my back, sigh, oh well guess Nep snores and Noire drools...kinda cute"

"Huh? What's cute?"

"BAH!" a timid yet airheaded voice caught the boy off guard staggering him causing him to almost drop Noire , "Oh Neptune, it's just you" he saw the lilac haired girl walk outside of his house with a look of curiosity on her face.

"Who's the chick...?" she looked at him with a plain expression that didn't seem to suit her usual ditzy demeanor

"Oh, this is Noire"

"Noire? Fancy name...I bet she doesn't have any friends" Neptune said now closing her eye's and giving a catty smile

"Hey! Be nice alright, she's kind of sick, I'm going to take her inside, damn it I'm definitely late now"

"Oh don't worry babe just leave her in your eternally cute soon to be lovers care, I'll make sure she's better in no time"

"Huh?" Shugo had gotten used to Neptune saying outlandish things by now, he had stopped getting shy at her flirtatious remarks mostly because he was certain she must be joking around by this point and aside from those two awkward moments yesterday, he and Neptune didn't really have any romantic chemistry...at least that's what he thought at the moment. "Alright" he gave Neptune a confident smile, "I'll be counting on you Neptune" his smile made Neptune blush just a little followed by a smile of her own this time it was a smile of sincerity

Shugo placed Noire under a futon placing a wet rag on her forehead as quickly as possible

"I'll be back before you know it, lates" he signaled the girl a friendly gesture and ran off to school

[Running to school]

"Ahh crap, how the hell am I going to explain being an hour late, this sucks...oh well, at least Noire's okay, that's what's really important. If I had just left her there I could never live with myself, ha, no way in hell I'll ever let anything bad happen to her or Neptune." he closed his eyes while running and was lost in thought as he proclaimed his vow to keep the two girls that were in his care safe.

*Boing*Boing*Jiggle*

All of a sudden a pair of soft squishy objects seemed to engulf his face, Shugo still had his eye's closed like a dimwit and neglected to open them up as he was delivering his internal monologue.

"It seems my breasts have gathered the attention of many creatures in his world but none have been as bold as to plunge there face directly into them like you little boy"

"Brr-reasts!" that keyword automatically set a red flag off in Shugo as he opened his eyes and saw what his face had been laying on, "GAAAH!" he jolted back landing on his butt out of both frustration and embarrassment.

"My oh my I can't believe such a cute boy came to make a move on me so soon"

In front of him stood a mature looking girl with long curled light blond hair, long bangs neatly framing her face and innocent looking blue eyes. She wore an emerald green dress with gold markings. Big/loose light green and white gloves and along the top part of her skirt was a big peach/orange bow. Around her neck she wore a big piece of white collar with green lining around the bottom and a very thin white cloth connecting the dress and neck piece together. At the center was a gold circular piece with a small blue gem in the center and a tiny red ribbon with gold in the center but her most notable features were of course, her two frontal assets.

"Huh!? Me? Cute?!" Shugo was in a panic as he was blushing furiously and freaking out, feeling slightly tongue tied. He had never been called cute by anyone, except Neptune but again he was under the impression that she was just teasing him and besides, Neptune did not have the attributes that this girl had making it even harder for any male to focus.

"I must ask, what is your name little boy?"

"M-my name!? Um...Shugo...ma'am...miss...agh!" he didn't know what to address her as, she looked maybe two years older then him tops but even then he had not seen any girl with that radiated the amount of maturity that the mysterious emerald dressed girl had, she was beautiful and classy enough to be considered a goddess in his eyes.

"Shugo?...Hmhm such a cute name, it matches you very well" she shot a smile at him that made him even redder then a tomato if that was even possible, he looked down at the ground noticing he was still on his butt, he decided to get up and dust himself off however he still neglected from making eye contact with her but was still petrified.

"Holy crap, this girl just called me cute, am I hallucinating? That's the only logical explanation" he was sweating bullets

"Well since you've decided to be so direct, why don't we talk for a bit, you have my full attention" she said walking closer to the boy as she lifted his chin up with one of her fingers gently and elegantly forcing eye contact. His brown/hazel eyes and her blue eyes.

"N-no! Sorry I got to go, um, it was nice meeting you!" he bowed respectfully once more before dashing to school leaving the girl with a look of confusion but a gentle giggle as well.

[Finally At School-During Lunch]

Having finally gotten to school Shugo immediately had a less then easy day as this was his second day being late. He sulked in his chair as he let out a sigh of relief maybe he could finally get a brief moment of peace. He put his forehead on the desk and closed his eye's hoping to relax even for just a second, unfortunately...

*SMACK*

"Ay!"

"BWAH!" Shugo nearly jumped out of his seat at the smack to his back

"What's up partner" Hayato stood with a cheesy grin next to his bestfriend

"Damn it Hayato, sigh"

"Woah, what's up with you? You look bushed man" his friend with a concern look on his face addressed Shugo's obviously stressed and worn out demeanor

"Yeah...things have been a little crazy lately..." he solemnly said with a look on his face that expressed the words "it can't be helped"

"Well, you should take it easy, you know your only human and again were young and-"

"Were supposed to be having the time of our lives right? Yeah I know, but still, it doesn't hurt to take some responsibility, even at this age, don't you think?" Shugo gave his friend a look of uncertainty as if looking for reassurance that wanting to take care of the girls in his house was what was best for everyone

"Right, your absolutely right my hopeless friend haha" Hayato gave him a smirk with a thumbs up seeing at how his friends confidence seemed to not be all there

[End of School]

Shugo and Hayato proceeded to walk outside of the school and in front of the school gates as per usual

"So dude did you hear?"

"Huh?"

"Marianna's father is supposedly in with the yakuza"

"What? Really?"

"Yeah, well that's what the rumors say, wait, was it that he's IN the yakuza or that he RUNS it agh can't remember how people phrased it"

"Wow Hayato, you sure are a sucky reporter" Shugo teased his friend giving him a disappointed look

"Aw, cut me some slack, at least I get some intel unlike you, you're so out of date with everything that you might as well say HEY I"M SHUGO YUUKI I LIVE UNDER A ROCK"

"Th-that's not..." Shugo made an attempt to prove that his friend was wrong, however he couldn't since he pretty much hit the nail on the head

"Listen dude, all I'm saying is that you need to go out more and explore the flavors of life you know? I mean just cause Marianna turned you down doesn't mean you should give up on your social life completely"

"GAH! Th-that's not!"

"Not another word, from now on I'll be your wing man, I'm not going to rest until you get l-a-i-d partner, were going turn you into a bonafide stud muffin, just wait for my charm to rub off on you a bit though it shouldn't be long "

"No really...you don't have to haha" Shugo gave his friend an uncomfortable "haha" when all of a sudden

"Shugooo!"

"Oh no..." Shugo knew that voice, it was her, the girl he had met this morning...did she follow him?!

"Woah! Who's this bombshell dude! Ahaha Shugo you dog"

"N-no! Hayato it's not like that"

"Uh huh, sure buddy" Hayato only gave Shugo a skeptical smile as he stretched and then pulled his best friend in for another nuggie , "Just make sure to holler if she has any friend yeah? I'll let you two have your alone time heheh"

"B-but" Shugo was a nervous wreck, being left alone with this girl wasn't a good idea at all but Hayato didn't listen

"Go get her partner" were his final words of encouragement before he casually walked off

"Great..." Shugo took a big gulp of his saliva as he saw the stunning beauty heading towards him until

"Heavens what's the matter?"

"Did you follow me here?"

"Never mind that, there's one crucial thing we both forgot to do"

Completely ignoring Shugo's question only made him go (So you did follow me...) as he gave her a dreary smile, he better just roll with it he thought

"Huh? What?"

"Exchanging emails" she said with an innocent smile as she closed her eyes cheerfully (this girl was really direct, maybe even more so then Neptune)

"Huh? With me?"

"Of course, were friends. Exchanging emails between friends is quite normal is it not?"

"W-well I suppose?" (damn she's good) Shugo thought as he had nothing to counter her statement, "Um, well I don't really have anything to write..."

"It's quite alright, we can use this device that I acquired from working at this cute little store that sells electronic devices, I believe you people call it a smart phone(?)"

"You People?" Shugo was quite confused by what she meant by "you people" but that aside...she was good, a smartphone was a perfect place to store an email, "Sigh" Shugo finally gave in, what's the worse that could come from it he thought, besides he was starting to get tired, he just wanted to get home and relax already.

"There, now were email friends too hmhm" she said with a delighted smile

"Looks like it ha" (Vert huh? Strange name, then again Neptune and Noire are strange names too and mine isn't any different haha) Shugo thought, "Well I need to head out"

"Oh? What's the rush?" she asked with a look of disappointment at the sight of him beginning to walk away

"There's someone that's sick at my place and I need to take care of them before they get worse"

"My, how unfortunate. But I suppose you have needs to attend to, however, feel free to email me at anytime hmhm"

*kiss*

(Gaahh!)

She walked over to the boy and planted a kiss on his left cheek, the feeling of Vert's soft lips on his skin immediately made him turn red and paralyzed him as if he were now made of stone he stayed like this for a good three minutes.

Vert then proceeded to walk away (Shugo...Maybe he can help me...)


	4. Act 4- Blanc

**Author's Note- Hello once again, wow 24 fave's and 29 follows thanks a lot guys I'm glad you're all enjoying the story so far. This is another short chapter with a bit of foreshadowing at the end. Magical Death thanks for being so into the story and for all the love you and jeitron are officially my top reviewers haha. For how I'll handle Blanc, don't worry I get what you mean and I think you'll like the way I'll have her and the protag interact. That wont happen until next chapter though so if you don't see it here don't worry you'll get it in the next chapter. Until then I hope this is to all of your liking's and as always feedback is appreciated thanks!**

* * *

After having recovered from what was Shugo's first kiss the boy continued his walk back home but not without having his hand on the cheek that was kissed by Vert and having an adverted gaze from everything around him. His eye's were dim and he had a dopey smile on his lips as he had been going over what just happened over and over in his mind. Needless to say he had found his first crush and at this point was sort of kicking logic to the curve. His mind was in a state of bliss and relaxation as he doted over the blonde bombshell, that is until he got to the front of his house.

*sniff*sniff*

"What the?...Smoke?!" the boy's blissful yet silly expression suddenly turned into one of horror as he opened the door to his house and saw smoke coming out of the kitchen "GAH!" he quickly ran and got a nearby hose from his good buddy Plot Convenience and doused the entire kitchen but not without unintentionally two certain females in the process.

"Yikes!"

"EEP!"

*Drip*Drip*

"Oh no..." Shugo knew what kind of trope he just triggered

"PERVERT!"

*Kick*

"Agh...my head" Shugo finally woke up to both girls in front of him, one with a look of concern and one with a slightly irritated/shameful expression, I think you could guess which belong to who

"That wasn't lady like to kick him in the face just for getting us a little wet, shame on you Noire,maybe that's why you don't have any friends" Neptune began to tease Noire with her trademark casual smile.

"I have a lot of friends! And I'm the definition of ladylike okay! Ugh, I'm S-O-R-R-Y. There. Satisfied!?" Noire looked at Shugo still with the same irritated yet shameful face that now had a hint of bashfulness along with a slightly red expression that right away made Shugo remember.

"Oh no! Noire!" he got up and put his hand on her forehead

"Wha- wha-!" she began to panic not knowing what to think

"Huh? Your not burning up anymore" Shugo was no doctor but it definitely seemed like Noire was completely healthy again

"Yeah, she got better after you left so we've just been chilling and stuff"

"Chilling huh...uhh why are you two wearing my t-shirts...?"

Shugo soon realized both girls were each wearing one of his t-shirts from his room. Noire was wearing a black one which fit her not too loose but not too tight either. The shirt on Neptune however was a bit oversized due to her petite body.

"It's not like we had a choice, you got us soaked when you tried to put out the kitchen...oops!" Noire quickly bit her tongue

"Oh yeah! The kitchen! What the hell were you two doing in there?!"

"Well~ to make a long story short we kind of sort of acindentally started a fire" Neptune said in the most casual voice possible followed by an innocent smile and a few "hahaha's"

"WHAT!?"

"Neptune!" Noire elbowed Neptune slightly on the side of her ribs most likely trying to shut her up out of embarrassment

"Ouchies!"

(Great now he's going to be super pissed agh! And I kicked him too! I'm such a bitch!) Noire thought as she began beating herself up over what had just transpired

"It's alright. I mean as long as you two are safe"

"Wha- what?" Noire couldn't believe her ears, the boy was more worried about their well being then his own house

"Yeah, honestly I don't care if the house burnt down as long as you two weren't in it, I'm sure there's something we could have done to wing it" that positive attitude may seem foolish to some and Shugo's logic might even be flawed for the average human being but that's just the way he felt, he spoke from the heart and acted from the heart all the while throwing caution to the wind and believing things will always turn out for the best.

"Aw, my darling Shugo's such a worrywart" Neptune quickly jumped on the boy knocking him down to the floor as she lay'd on top of him "Hm, methinks I'm going to call you darling from now on hehe"

"Hey! Neptune get off!" Shugo was actually suffocating due to the tight grip Neptune had placed around him but the girl couldn't help it, she wanted to show the boy affection, having heard that he was concerned for her safety made her feel happy.

Noire just stood there with a blank stare (who is this guy) she thought. She had never met someone so foolish before but this was a good type of foolish, if that made any sense.

"We came out in one piece, so all is good! Let's just go back to making dinner right Noire?"

"NO! Absolutely not!" Shugo quickly got up to his feet with a jolt of energy and strength while still having Neptune wrapped around his body, "I'll cook this time alright? Besides you two are my guests so it's only right that I make the food."

Once Neptune had finally gotten off Shugo he made his way to the kitchen and began boiling some rice among other things. Just take a seat and everything will be ready in a jiffy. Shugo appreciated that the two wanted to make dinner for him as a thank you for what he's done but it was more safe and courteous if he made the food. What really intrigued him though was that it was Noire's suggestion to cook for him that brought a small smile to his face but at the same time he couldn't figure out just how fast the girl had recovered. Either way it wasn't important as long as she was back to being healthy he saw no reason to question it.

After a very lively dinner full of hijinks and teasing courtesy of Neptune, everyone was stuffed and Neptune made her way to the living room sofa

"Whew,this place really is home" she stretched and lay'd flat on her back as she relaxed and took the friendly atmosphere in "The couch is comfy, games all over and puddings stocked in the fridge"

"Home huh..." Noire was sitting down on the nearby chair looking gloomy

Shugo was cleaning the dishes but he was still able to hear the sad tone in Noire's voice "Noire do you not have a place to go?"

"I..." a tone of uncertainty was in her voice she knew she had to come clean

"Nowa...are you...a fellow amnesiac?!"

"Huh? Oh, oh yes! That's right, amnesia. I can't remember a single thing!" Noire's identity had been saved thanks to Neptune's randomness

(Uh oh...then how can we get her back home) Shugo thought. The logical thing would be to take her in to the police but he was feeling a bit uneasy about doing that.

"I know how you feel Noire, it must be harsh without your memory." Neptune said in a surprisingly level headed voice though her tone was still as cheery and upbeat as ever "I know! I'll help you! Like, I've been without memory longer than you."

"I...guess that helps" Noire said hesitantly (Neptune lost her memory? So that's why she's hanging out with this boy all willy nilly hmm but if she lost her memory I suppose it's okay...we don't need to fight...for now.)

"We could call the police and have them help you if you'd like or you're welcome to stay here until you remember something" Shugo spoke up

"What?!" Noire was startled at his proposition

"I mean Neptune's already staying here so the more the merrier right?"

"Good plan darling, she could stay with us until her memory returns...as long as she doesn't get any idea's involving you" Neptune said with a confident yet slightly innocent smile making sure to mark her territory

"Huh?!" both Noire and Shugo turned to Neptune and then back at each other as they both blushed furiously

"Sorry Nowa but I called dibs on darling since day one, ah seems like it was just yesterday..."

"It was just yesterday..." Shugo said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice

"Blegh, details! Who needs them!" Neptune immediately kicked his retort to the curve "Point is I'm not the sharing type so there" Neptune said with a catty smile and stuck her tongue out at her new love rival

"Wh-why you!" Noire got a slightly irritated look on her face only reconfirming Neptune's suspicious about whether or not she had a thing for Shugo too

"Alrighty! We may be memory loss buddies but from this day forward were also love rivals too!"

[Early Next Morning]

The night capped off with Neptune's declaration of herself and Noire being "love rivals". Shugo assumed she was only joking, in his mind it was just Neptune being Neptune and Noire blushing furiously and yelling at her was just Noire being Noire.

"Darliiing~!" the soft voice of a girl woke the boy up from his slumber

"Ugh...huh?...HUH!? Neptune! Wh-what are you doing!?" as Shugo awoke he found himself covered by the petite body of the lilac haired girl on top of him

"C'mon darling it's time to get up...but I'll understand if you want to stay in bed with me instead" she pressed herself against his chest as she whispered into his ear

"Uhh..." Shugo was completely blind sighted by Neptune's methods of waking somebody up, yesterday it was her being practically nude in nothing but an apron today it was her pressing her body way too close to his and what's even worse was that she smelled incredibly good, she must have gone shopping yesterday.

"Nep...tune..."

"Yes, darling...?" their faces were now inches apart as she moved her mouth away from his ear

They came closer and closer until...

"OH NO YOU DON'T!"

"AHH!" Neptune was being pulled away by her ear courtesy of Noire

"Hey! Nowa! Not cool!"

Noire ignored Neptune and looked straight at Shugo, "And you!"

*gulp*

"Y-yes?!"

"I...I made you breakfast...not that I want you to eat it though so..."

"Oh! actually that sounds great!" Shugo quickly sprang up from his bed as he made his way to the kitchen trying to play off the moment he just had with Neptune, seriously what the heck was that? Shugo couldn't put his finger on it, it was strange...

[Downstairs At The Kitchen Table]

*Munch*Munch*

"Wow! Noire this is great!" Shugo was tasting Noire's cooking for the first time and the taste was magical "This has got to be the best breakfast I've ever had!" *munch*munch*!

"Y-you really like it?" Noire said timidly as she blushed slightly

"Psh, it's not that great" Neptune said quietly as she pouted laying face down on the coach

"Mmm! Delicious! Oh! I better get a move on before I get late for the third time in the row"

"W-wait! You're leaving?! Why?!...Not that I care or anything..." Noire tried her best to hide her irritation at the fact that the boy was leaving but her face gave it away as Shugo caught a sight of it

"Heh" he walked up to Noire and gave her a pat on the head

"Huh?!" Noire blushed furiously but she didn't seem to mind

"I'll be gone for a little bit but I promise I'll be back before you two know it, you both probably want me to show you guys around right? Don't worry there'll be plenty of time for that when I'm off"

"No fair! Why does SHE get a pat on the head! I like pats on the head too! And I'm the MAIN love interest so PAT ME!" Neptune quickly made her way to Shugo

"Ahaha sure" Shugo then patted Neptune chuckling at how childish she was being, it was just a friendly gesture there was no need for her to get worked up but he supposed Neptune did seem like the slightly needy type, but with that out of the way he was finally off to another day at school.

[Walk To School]

"Phew, looks like I'll be making it with plenty of time to spare maybe I'll take the long way and pass by the ocean view" Shugo took the alternate route to school, it essentially went around the school rather then going the straight path that would get him there much faster. The long way had one major perk however and that was it's magnificent view. "Crystal blue sky's a blazing sun and clouds as white as snow not to mention those crisp ocean waves", Shugo was enamored by the spectacular view as he stood by railings that were there for safety he gazed at what seemed like an endless stream of possibilities. (What's out there?) he thought to himself, eventually he turned his neck to the side for a quick stretch and there he saw a sight equal in beauty.

A short pale skinned girl with short sandy-brown colored hair reaching her neck and cute dull/innocent blue eyes. She had a white dress with dark brown lining and markings on it, around her neck was a light blue choker with a single white stripe in the middle and blue gem/badge in the center. She also wore blue sandals with a white ribbon around her right leg resembling what looked like a bandage. The girl was sitting by a nearby bench reading a book looking as classy and gentle as can be.

Shugo was awestruck, he began to stare with a look of infatuation while slightly blushing. All of a sudden she took notice of him with the corner of her eye as she shifted her attention to him.

"Crap!" he quickly turned away and kept his head down shamefully and hoped that he hadn't creeped her out, his face now extremely red and his body paralyzed by his shyness

After a good minute Shugo risked a peak and turned slightly checking to see if she was still there. He couldn't stay stuck in that one spot forever and besides he had to go to school eventually. When his eyes finally made there way to the bench where the brunette was sitting she was no longer there.

"Huh? She's gone?...Phew" a sigh of relief left his mouth as he felt himself become mobile once again "Wait, what's that?" Shugo began to walk to the bench were she was he noted that there was a small object left behind.

It was a white wallet adorned with gold lining, it must have fallen out of her pocket. Shugo had to return it so he checked inside to see if there was some sort of ID of who the mystery girl was maybe he could find her and give it back.

"First name...Blanc? Last name...Whiteheart?...What the heck kind of name is that?"

Shugo was a bit confused at the unusual name but again didn't question it that wasn't important what was important was getting this back to her. Luckily for him plot convenience had pointed him to a very important piece of info, "Librarian? She works as a librarian and holy crap the place she works at isn't too far from here! Hmm...if I run I could probably catch up to her with still some time to spare." Shugo decided to run off and catch the mysterious librarian in hopes that he would be able to catch up to her and manage to beat the homeroom bell

[In The Distance]

A woman in all black stood behind a nearby tree. Her face was slightly covered but she seemed to be of mature age and not very young.

"So, this boy has interacted with all four of them and two of them are even living with him. This is perfect hahahaha!"

"Hey, who's the freaky old lady over here"

The three thugs that had tried to track down Shugo and Noire previously showed up behind the mystery woman

"I think she might have escaped from the retirement home boss"

"Yeah she looks like she's about to keel over any moment now"

All three thugs began to laugh hysterically

"Silence!" the woman shouted as she produced a dark form of energy from her hand that eventually entangled the three thugs

"AHH!" simultaneously the three screamed as the darkness covered there entire bodies

"Now then two of you go to Shugo Yuuki's house and take the power of the two girls inside his house and you the one with the huge gut take this and go to the library bring the power of the girl in the brown hair. If the boy get's involved shoot him!"

"Yes lady Arfoire...all hail lady Arfoire all hail the deity of sin!" the three thugs armed and dangerous in a mono-toned zombie like voice praised the woman's name as they went out to do her bidding.


	5. Act 5- Fated Encounters

**Author's Note- Hey guys I got another quick chapter for you all today hope you all like it. Aw, thanks magical death, that's the nicest thing a reader can tell a writer. I'm glad you're digging the story and I hope I keep making chapters that make you feel that way in the future as for adding others? Well I'll be adding all the girls from the hyperdimension universe eventually. I'm making this a long harem and having everyone in it possibly even maker character so Compa will definitely show up eventually don't you worry! Let's see, Jeitron thanks for being interested as well your the best man x) and as always thanks to those that follow and faved this story, now on with the show.**

 **Quick Shoutout's to my friends Twilightiger1602 and Yurilover567, they're pretty talented writers so go check them out if you haven't already.**

 **Shameless self promotion- I have a youtube! Will be very active on their from now on! Links in my profile if you want to check it out :) ...OK, now on with the show ;)**

* * *

"Ahem, Shugo Yuuki...age 15 a second year in highschool, your mother is a headmistress at an elite academy outside of the country and your father is a world renowned doctor. It looks like you come from a good not to mention wealthy family so how does someone like you end up at the police station?"

(That's actually a very good question) Shugo thought as he let out a sigh

[Library-Several Hours Prior]

"Um excuse me, I'm looking for Blanc Whiteheart? She seemed to have lost her wallet and I'm here to return it"

Shugo walked up to a nearby desk where a girl sat. She looked like she was handling some sort of paper work maybe she was Blanc?

"Oh that's very nice of you I don't think Blanc has ever had such a cute boy come see her at work I'm sure she'll be rather excited" the girl said as she gave Shugo a smile and giggle. She wasn't Blanc after-all but she seemed to know her.

"Um haha no you're misunderstanding I just-"

"No,no not another word ah teenagers in love...how I wish I was that young again" she dotted off for a second as she let out a small innocent sigh the type of sigh that a school girl would give as she would fond over a crush.

(You don't really look much older then a third year student it's just the way you dress) Shugo thought upon closer inspection of the girl.

She was a tall, light skinned girl with very long milk-blue hair worn in low pigtails held with big orange-yellow circled pieces with short bangs. Her eyes were dark blue with a red square pair of glasses in front of them. She had the appearance of a graduate student, wearing a short white dress under a red, long jacket like robe worn open with gold lining and buttons. The sleeves puff below her elbow and have long cuffs, while at her neck is a collar and red bow with a golden badge...she also had a pair of see-through, frilled stockings and red heels which caught the most attention out of the Shugo as he began to get quite red.

"Hm? Are you okay? You look a little red" the girl gave Shugo a carefree smile with a bit of concern

"N-no! I'm okay! Hahaha..." awkwardly Shugo tried to laugh off the brief second that he began to check her out

"Oh were are my manners, I'm Mina Nishizawa, I help here at the library from time to time"

"So a librarians associate? Oh okay, got it"

Off the top of Shugo's head the major difference between a librarian and a library associate is the educational requirements. A librarian and a library associate have some overlapping work responsibilities, but a librarian is more of a manager, whereas library associates tend to interact more with a library's patrons. Associates assist librarians with reviewing the library's materials and programs, but do not necessarily make final decisions with regard to the library's operations.

"Well enough about me, I'll go get the lady, Miss Blanc there's a cute boy here to see you"

Shugo became more red as he titled his head downwards and starred at the library's surprisingly clean floor. Did Mina really think he was cute he wondered.

"Hello. What can I do for you."

As Shugo shifted his gaze from the floor upwards he made eye contact with the librarian, Blanc.

"Hi there, um...I'm Shugo Yuuki."

"I'm Blanc Whiteheart. Do you have business with me?" she casually spoke in a gentle tone with all the grace and elegance one can posses as she slowly closed her eyes and addressed Shugo

Shugo was caught in awe as he blushed a little more

"Hm? What's wrong?"

"Oh right! Here." Shugo handed the wallet to the fair skinned librarian which he was holding in his left hand

"My wallet?"

"Yeah, you left it on the bench you were sitting in"

"You saw me?"

It was at that moment Shugo realized how wrong that sounded. A boy watching a girl from a distance without introducing himself did seem a bit on the creeper side. Mentally he began to bang his head on a wall.

(Great! Now she probably thinks I'm a freaking creep! Agh!) Shugo thought as he gave her an embarrassed yet disappointed look

"Thank you."

"Huh?" to Shugo's surprise she wasn't freaking out or anything, in fact she actually gave him a timid smile. Though she managed to maintain her poker face despite showing her gesture of gratitude. (Man, she really is something else) Shugo thought to himself. 'Oh yeah no problem haha...well I should be going-"

"Wait."

"Hm? What is it?"

"Do I come off as...approachable to you?" she asked him looking a bit self-conscious now, her poker face was beginning to fade and Shugo could feel her opening up...somewhat.

"Um, well you certainly look approachable I mean what guy wouldn't want to talk to someone like-ahh" Shugo had begun letting his male instincts talk for him as he fixated on how beautiful she looked to him. He began to trail off and made it painfully obvious that he was attracted to her which made Shugo once again bang his head on a wall mentally.

"Hm?" she gave him a puzzled look thankfully. She probably didn't understand what Shugo meant when he said that which was good for him since he didn't want to come off as some sucker for a pretty face type of guy.

"Phew" Shugo regained his composure and decided to try his luck at answering again "You want to know my honest answer?" he asked a lot more serious now

"Yes I do." she replied in a stoic tone

"I think you certainly have the looks that would make someone want to approach you, but there are some problems" to Blanc's surprise the boy that was a hot mess just a few seconds ago was now acting much more mature and masculine. It was as if a switch had been turned on and he went from a little boy to someone much more assertive and serious, a trait she found extremely attractive. "The first problem would be obvious and it goes for all attractive girls there are always going to be those jerks that go out and try to force themselves on you but you compensate for that by keeping that cool and calm demeanor of yours." he continued to speak in a mature tone making sure to keep eye contact with her. "However that cool and calm demeanor might come off as too cold and a good guy might think your an ice queen and the intimidation would get to him and he wouldn't be able to interact with you-"

"A good guy...like you?"

"Huh?!" he was caught off guard, he didn't get to finish his sentence but by the way she was looking at him, he couldn't help but feel she was trying to imply something. "Um...I..." he didn't know what to say until she broke the ice and gave him an small giggle

"Just kidding. I haven't even gotten to know you well enough to decide that, but there will be plenty of time for that, right Shugo?" she was definitely trying to make an excuse to spend more time with the boy. Blanc had spent much time reading in this world and since romance was all the rage at this time period she would read romance novels and was truly fascinated by them. She loved the idea of a man and woman exchanging interests and having romantic moments together. On the way to work she would sometimes see couples hold hands from time to time. It was never anything over the top as the culture believed in showing respect and not make others feel uncomfortable by sucking eachothers faces off with kisses (or so Blanc read). However the whispers of the couples calling themselves "honey" and "darling" made Blanc excited. Could she have that one day too?

"Yeah...totally...wait what?" Shugo scratched his head with a dopey puzzled expression following soon after.

The mood shifted to something of bliss and tranquility.

"Oh those two, they're just the cutest, I haven't felt a warmth resonating from lady Blanc like this for quite some time" Mina said to herself as she watched quietly behind a nearby bookshelf. "Well I think I'll go excuse myself and get my lunch" she smiled and giggled as she walked off going on her lunch break. She also wanted to give Blanc and the boy more privacy in the hopes that her friend will open up more to the boy.

[Meanwhile-Shugo's Place]

"Man...I'm bored..." Neptune said as she sat on Shugo's couch playing a video game. She was playing an old retro game, it seems Shugo not only had a thing for the newest releases but he also liked the classics as well. Neptune took full advantage as she also liked classic games, she had made Shugo's couch, no scratch that Shugo's entire living room her shrine of laziness. Handhelds all over the place, chips,pudding cups,soda cans.

"Neptune quit being such a slob and do something productive if you're so bored!" Noire scolded the lazy girl as she worked furiously to pick everything up and clean up for the slacker. She had also decided to put on a maid outfit for the occassion, something that Shugo would find very enticing no doubt and she secretly knew that. How you ask? She had been doing her research on the internet. It would seem on "MeTube" there is a certain MeTuber that Shugo was fond of by the name Neko Harem King Pause". According to the MeTuber he had a thing for Neko's and maid outfits...among other things...but Noire could only settle on a maid outfit. Why you ask? Well, it was the last thing Shugo's debit card would accept. It seems that the card had been maxed out by either plot convenience or Neptune's purchase for a lifetime supply of pudding. But enough about that!

"Oh c'mon Nowa stop being such an old lady" Neptune teased her friend/love rival hoping to get under her skin

"What! Don't call me that! There's nothing wrong with having some discipline and keeping things in order"

"I bet darling wouldn't like that, darling likes my lazy, slobby but eternally cute nature" Neptune began to dote like a schoolgirl as she envisioned Shugo embracing her in his arms-

"N-no he doesn't! Stop assuming things! He wouldn't want someone like you, I'm sure he would much rather prefer someone who could cook and clean for him and keep him in line." Noire's voice soon broke Neptunes daydream. Noire was making it all too obvious that she maybe just maybe might have a thing for Shugp which kind of set Neptune into a catty behavior.

"Psh, who the heck would want that?" Neptune once again teased Noire as she rolled on her backside ontop of the couch putting her controller down and letting a chip enter her mouth.

*Ding*Dong*

"AHH! IT'S MY DARLING HE'S BAAACK!" Neptune jumped to her feet and ran towards the door

"Neptune! Ugh!" Noire scolded the girl and followed her only to discover that she had already opened the door and two boys with lead pipes stood in front of her, it was the same thugs that Shugo had saved Noire from "Neptune! Get away from them!" she shouted '

"Heheh too late" one of the thugs muttered under his breath with a devious smile as he took a swing at her

*clash*

"What the!?" both thugs were caught off guard

"You two..." Neptune held her head down as a dark aura seemed to surround her (figuratively of course) she held one arm out blocking the thugs pipe with her wooden sword that plot convenience seemed to have thrown at her to prevent her (the main heroine) from getting hurt. "You two...YOU MADE ME GET MY HOPES UP!" she shouted fire burning in her eyes, it was a scary sight.

"Huh?!" both thugs looked startled as they turned to one another

'Taaaaaake this! Cross Combination!"

*Slash*Slash*Slash*

"GAAH!" both thugs were sent flying outside of the front door and slamming onto the pole across the street "What the hell just happened?!" the thug with the buzzcut asked his friend "How the hell should I know!" the other one retorted.

"Lace ribbons!"

"Eh?! HOLY SHIT IS THAT A SWORD!" the thug with the Mohawk caught a glimpse of Noire charging towards them with what looked like an actual sword! "THIS BITCH IS CRAZY, SCREW THIS!" the fright they experienced broke both the thugs out of their trance as they began to run for their lives

"Comeback here!" Noire angrily yelled but ultimately allowed them to flee "Hmph, cowards" she flicked her twin tails and gave an angry scowl as she crossed both her arms.

"Damn Nowa, that was way too hardcore, I mean I only got a wooden sword you went full on cray cray and pulled out a real one"

"Don't be stupid...this is only plastic."

"What...?" Neptune gave Noire a look of confusion

"Look it's a long story! And there's no time for that! If those punks just came after us that means Shugo might be in trouble! Cmon let's go we have to find him and make sure he's okay!" Noire was in a panic she quickly grabbed Neptune by her arm and began to tug pulling her towards her direction

"Bwah! Easy with the arms missy! I want to make sure my darling is okay too but where are we even going to look"

"I know where you can find my honey"

"Honey?!" both girls turned around and saw a mature blonde haired girl with red light framed glasses (most likely using them to conceal her true identity), they were both put off by how she had just called Shugo her "honey"

"Who the heck are you!" they both yelled at her in sync sounding equally irritated

"My,my what's with the hostility in your voices? Do you not want to know were my honey is?"

"First off stop calling him YOUR honey!" Noire shouted angrily as she starred a hole through the girl with the huge bust

"Yeah, just who the heck are you?" Neptune asked

"Neptune, Noire. No need to be so tense in front of me" the blonde replied with a calm and elegant demeanor as she slowly took off her glasses

"Wait a second...I've seen you before!" Noire yelled as she got a look at the girl without her frames 'Lanbox's CPU?!"

"Yes. You're correct." the blonde gave them both another friendly smile before saying "Let's go look for my honey shall we?"


	6. Act 6- Arfoire

**Author's Note- Hello everyone! Sorry if I kept you waiting! So a couple of quick announcements. Ahem, I changed my channel!...Again. Seems like my Persona video was taken down even though it was under fair use, oh well Youtube is just a broken system as a whole. I honestly feel bad for those of you that subbed though so I'm sorry but the new channel is up in my profile if you'd like to check it out. I'm re-uploading all my Neptunia vids and will be continuing the Let's Plays there. You can stay subbed to the other channel but it will mainly be a blog channel, I'll be active on both channels so if you want to sub to both that's fine too! Okay shameless self promotion aside I think it's time to get back to the story, I hope you like it. And booty slaps to all those that faved,followed and reviewed! You make writing this story even more worth it!**

* * *

[Back At The Library]

"Well I better be going..." Shugo said cheerfully as he scratched his head and gave Blanc a smile still blushing quite a bit

"Right now?" she asked in a surprised yet disappointed tone

"Yeah I got to go and-"

"It might not matter if I ask...but does it have to be right now?" as stoic as ever the librarian shot a straightforward question at Shugo, cutting him off and leaving him wondering what to say. Shugo wasn't the type of guy who had an ego or thought he was all that so it never once occurred to him that maybe Blanc asked such a question because she was interested in him and wanted to spend more time together.

"Um, well maybe...I..." his words were all tangled up as he began to get lost in her blue eyes

"Wait, just a little longer, just a little more time" she looked down for a second as she began to realize how shamefully desperate she was beginning to sound, it was very unlike her however since arriving in this new world she hasn't talk to anyone other then Mina who had just started working for her. Mina respected Blanc but revered her too much to ask for her cell phone number. Blanc would have been open to the idea of exchanging numbers but of course she wasn't the type of person to just casually go over to someone and ask for their number having a stoic-like personality apparently has it's downsides. As soon as Blanc got to her apartment it was silence everywhere she turned enclosed in those four walls of hers. Was she perhaps lonely? Her conviction of being independent began to waver and she no longer felt like just confining herself to her books would suffice as something to keep her company twenty-four seven but if she was able to do that with someone else...

"Blanc..." Shugo could see that there was a hint of sadness in her eyes, she began to shift her gaze to the floor. Shugo could tell something was up and he wanted to fix it so that he could see her smile again, he placed his right hand gently on her small delicate shoulder, startling Blanc and causing her to look back up. Their eye's met and time stood still not a sound was heard until...

*Bang*

A hot burning sensation filled Shugo's back as he began to feel weak and dizzy, before long he found himself falling on the floor breaking into a cold sweat. Blanc tried to hold him but she wasn't strong enough when she saw the pained expression on the boys face she became enraged. She shifted her gaze to the assailant, a thug with a gun wearing a disgusting grin on his face having no shame for what he just did.

"For the deity of-AGH!" the thug didn't get to finish his sentence as he was soon whisked away slamming into several bookshelves until finally having his back connect with the library's hard wall leaving him incapacitated and seeing stars.

Blanc still retained a good amount of her power much like Neptune and Noire so taking out a normal human was not a problem. Like a flash of lightning she picked up her hammer that was placed underneath her desk and dashed at the shooter. Having taken care of the threat she quickly turned her attention back to Shugo who still had a pained expression on his face.

She turned him on his side to see what exactly happened, she had seen crime drama's were assailants would pull out guns and shoot one another. She feared the worse when she turned him sideways perhaps a bloody mess but to her surprise and somewhat relief he had no blood stains. It would seem that instead of being a bullet of this world it was something different. The bullet still resonated a dark aura and that was probably what was causing Shugo's pain. As she held him in his arms she could feel his consciousness fading away. Shugo was fading...what could she do? Was this her fault? She didn't want to lose him. She was prepared to do anything to keep him alive, trying her best not to panic she decided to treat his wound by giving up some of her energy. The transfer would greatly deplete her remaining energy and she would be worn out for the day but it would be worth it to see Shugo back on his feet. She quickly transformed to her goddess form and began the transfer

"Damn it...cmon, don't you dare die on me Shugo." after about a minute the transfer seemed to be having some effect as Shugo's pain subsided, he was no longer groaning in pain but his eyes were still closed. Blanc could sense Shugo coming back to her and it brought a smile to her face, she had done it, she saved the boy.

"What perfect timing..."

*copy*

"Urgh!"

"At least that little PDA got you to tire yourself out, now I can copy you"

"N-no...my...power..." Blanc struggled to get to her feet but ultimately collapsed on-top of Shugo causing him to wake up and open his eyes

"Blanc!" as Shugo regained conciousness he quickly attempted to see if she was alright

"Sh-Shugo?" she had a look of disappointment on her face, she had let her guard down and for that her power was now stolen by this unknown force who could possibly kill both of them with the greatest of ease without a doubt.

"It's alright Blanc, your going to be alright, I'll get you out of here-"

"Ahahaha! Your too late boy, the goddesses power is all mine, not that a mortal like you would have been able to do anything about it ahahahaha!" the woman laughed maniacally much to Shugo's distaste.

"Tch" Shugo was full of anger;an emotion he doesn't feel too often however seeing Blanc in the condition she was in and having the woman in front of him adding insult to injury really ticked him off.

The woman had a witch-like appearance with gothic appeal, dressing in black with hints of purple. She was gray-white skinned with blood red eyes, slightly slanted like a cats. She had dark makeup around her eyes and lips and a very big witch hat with a golden leaf and thorn purple rose spiraling around. Her outfit was very flashy in terms of design, consisting of a bustier like top with thick bands/strings going up the center to hold it together, along with unattached sleeves and very noticeable clawed nails.

"What's that look for? Don't tell me you were growing fond of this pest..."

"Shut up." Shugo gave the witch a glare of repugnance as he held Blanc close to his chest

"Sh-shugo..."

"Say boy, you're quite the charmer aren't you? I bet if you were put in danger the rest of those lowsy no good goddesses would come running-"

"You're darn tooting, now get away from my darling, lady!"

That voice! Shugo could recognize that enthusiastic yet somewhat ditzy tone anywhere

"Neptune!" he turned around and saw the scatterbrained teen accompanied by, "Noire?! Vert?!"

"Hello Shugo hmhm, it looks like you led me straight to the person who stole my power...exactly as I planned!"

"Dude, your totally not convincing at all, even the readers could tell your lying" Neptune said as she gave Vert a painful look

"Heavens, are you implying that I placed a tracker on Shugo just to track his whereabouts and movement to casually run into him again?"

"Um...yeah" Neptune said giving Vert another even more painful expression

(Vert placed a tracker on me?! Woah...okay...I'm both flattered and a little creeped out at the same time) Shugo thought to himself going over the pro's and cons of what having Vert as a stalker would be.

"What the hells wrong with you! We leave you alone for less then an hour and you get yourself in this kind of mess! And who's that girl your holding! Not that I care..." Noire began to scold Shugo while having her cheeks puffy and pouting just a little as she crossed her arms in irritation

"Heheh nice to see you too Noire" Shugo said giving a sheepish grin to the raven haired girl in twintails, by now Shugo kind of realized that the more Noire bashed someone the more it showed that she cared, it was typical tsundere behavior.

"Well, this just took an interesting turn, it seems I'll have to retreat for now, but I will get both of your powers soon enough goddesses. Until then I bid you adieu...but know the name of the one that while annihilate you all and conquer this world for her own...Arfoire, hahahaha!" with one final methodical laugh the gothic looking woman known now as Arfoire retreated

(Goddesses?) Shugo thought as his mind fixated on that word for a while until he finally smirked and thought (of course, it all makes sense)

"Hey! Get back here Arvodoire!" Neptune yelled in her enthusiastic klutzy voice all the while trying to sound as serious as possible (it didn't work)

Plot convenience seemed to be on their side until...

"This is the police! Come out with your hands up!" the cliché warning of a police officer event seemed to be triggered by Arfoire's departure

(Crap, if the police get in and find the girls it's going to be a big mess) Shugo thought "Alright here, you guys get out through the back, Blanc I'm sure you have a way out correct?

She nodded as she slowly got back up with Shugo's help

"Good, you four get out" as Shugo took a look at the wooden sword in Neptunes hand he thought (Haha plot convenience you never let me down) "Hey Nep, give me your sword for a sec, I'll give it back later"

"Were coming in!" the police weren't going to waste another second

"Crap! Go, go!" Shugo urged the girls to go as he snatched the wooden sword from Neptune, realizing he had no more time to waste

"But darling..." Neptune said in a slightly disheartened tone

"It is quite alright Neptune, let us trust honey to come back to us safe an unharmed" Vert replied to comfort Neptune who had doubts about leaving Shugo behind

"Hmph, fine, but you BETTER COME BACK! Or else I'll hunt you down Yuuki!" Noire said sounding almost threatening but behind that threat was a hint of concern and determination to see him back at the house safe and sound

"You got it Noire hahaha" Shugo smiled in a dopey and slightly concerned fashion but gave her a thumbs up

"Um...we still have...a lot to talk about." Blanc spoke softly as she addressed Shugo causing him to blush and nod

"You bet..." he said as he gave her a reassuring smile

All four of the girls exited and Shugo stood over the thug that had shot him, he held Neptunes sword out to show that he had defended himself from the assailant Hope this works!" he said as he squinted his eye's

"FREEZE!" the police quickly entered then after

* * *

[Policestation-Back To Current Time]

The atmosphere was dense as the young detective continued to give Shugo a skeptical look as Shugo looked back at the boy detective with slight intimidation. Truthfully there wasn't really anything intimidating about the boy. He was a short boy with pale skin and short boyish cut silver hair. His eyes were a bright aqua blue color and he wore a near-formal black suit with gold lining with many buttons and shorts, instead of jeans or pants. Below the black high socks with white detailing, and slip on black shoes with small blue and silver detailing on the top. Two long tails come from the jacket and have blue coloring inside. Not the most formal wardrobe for a detective in his eye's but Shugo had heard rumors about Kei Jinguji aka "the detective prince".

"Sigh, why do I feel like I should let you off the hook" the detective prince said in a low hushed voice "It would be extremely irresponsible but to tell you the truth I don't believe you're a trouble maker" he looked conflicted as he put his tiny index finger and thumb to his chin seemingly lost in thought. "It was a wooden sword and you gravely injured a delinquent...but I suppose I could stretch the truth a little and say that you helped aide us in his capture, the thug had a gun after all"

Shugo's eye's lit up, maybe there was hope for him after all. The last thing he wanted was to be thrown in the slammer for assault or whatever they were thinking of doing to him. Shugo had never been in trouble with the law, not once, so this whole experience was a bit uncomfortable for him. He was nervous, concerned and just a bit afraid.

"Alright , you're free to go, upon consideration I've decided to cut you a small break-"

"What really!?" Shugo got out of the black chair he was sitting firmly on just a few seconds ago out of pure enthusiasm

"However, this wont be the last time we speak, believe me when I say that I will be keeping an eye on you" Kei snickered a bit as he closed his eye's with a smile of content

"Huh?" Shugo wondered what the boy detective was implying however he didn't want to push his luck by questioning him. Shugo had been let off with a major break as far as he was concerned that was good enough for him. He promptly left the interrogation room and went to get his belongings as he finally exited the police station. Shugo walked slowly; slightly dragging his feet with a look of stress on his face.

"So I've been living with two goddesses this whole time huh...who would have thought" he said to himself quietly as he continued to walk with his back slightly hunchbacked and both his hands in his pockets while his head was tilted slightly towards the floor but still maintaining his gaze high enough so that he wouldn't crash into anyone. The last thing he needed was to run into another girl with a big rack and having her become smitten with him like Vert, though he had to admit that having a girl like that take an interest in him was pretty awesome and somewhat unexpected. "Sigh, yeah right, she probably just kissed me because she wanted me to lead her to Arfoire, there's no way someone like that would be into me." Shugo was a bit disheartened but at the same time he was alright with it. (So where do I go from here? I missed the whole day of school...my parents probably got a call...crap, ah well I guess I'll deal with their scolding when they call home. Speaking of calling I guess I should call Hayato and let him know I'm okay) Shugo looked at his phone "shoot", the battery was dead, Neptune probably spent the night playing mobile games on it again. "Sigh, it can't be helped, guess I'll just call him from home, I wonder if Neptune and Noire cooked dinner, probably not..."

The sun was gradually disappearing and the atmosphere became more cool as the clouds turned the once bright yellow sky into a much more darker but still beautiful night sky. Shugo liked the night time very much, he always had, he couldn't help but smile as he began walking with his chest out and his arms on the back of his head, he stretched a little and enjoyed the breeze for a brief second, closing his eyes. "Alright! Time to get home and make dinner for those two! Goddesses or not, I'm not going to treat em any differently, as far as I'm concerned they're still Neptune and Noire, the two girls I promised I was going to take care of! And I intend to make good on my word." And with that final bit of monologuing he was off to his home.

* * *

[Shugo's House]

"I'm home!" Shugo entered his house, took off his shoes and put on his slippers "Hm? Noire, Neptune?" it was surprisingly quiet. He continued to walk inside, could Neptune and Noire have gone out to get something at the convenience store at this time? Shugo entered his living room, yawning, after today there wasn't anything else that would surprise him...

"Hello Shugo." the gentle and stoic tone of a familiar voice greeted him

"Blanc!? Vert?!" Shugo yelled in surprise as both of the girls sat at the living room table drinking tea and eating mini cakes

"Shugo; honey, we need to speak about living arrangements, yes?" Vert said in a sophisticated yet flirtatious tone as she gave her huge rack a slight jiggle as she crossed her arms (was that intentional?)

One thing was for sure. It seemed like things were going to be a lot more lively from now on...


	7. Act 7- Compa

**Author's Note- Hey everyone, bootyslaps to all the new faves/followers and of course the awesome reviewers that give me feedback. This chapters is going to be a short one, however I do plan on having a Chapter 8 out by the end of this week possibly Friday or Saturday. I didn't really want to give you a 5k chapter to overwhelm you all, I'd rather give you a decent length one with key events and progression but if you want future chapters to be longer, let me know and I'd be more then happy to make that possible. So Magical Death you wanted to know if the candidates are going to be in the harem? Yes, Nepgear and Uni will definitely be in it. It honestly wouldn't be a Neptunia harem without them xD. I'll be introducing maker characters in this real world setting too so look forward to that in the chapters to come.**

* * *

"So...you guys want to move in...MOVE IN?!" Shugo attempted to keep his cool, however it was easier said then done. There were two beautiful girls both elegant and sweet asking to live at his house.

"Are you opposed to the idea?" Blanc asked the boy as she spoke gently and quietly

"N-no, that's not it, I'm just a little overwhelmed with everything that's been going on" Shugo said in a defeated tone "Sigh" he sat down on a nearby chair with the back of the chair pressed against his chest. He got comfortable as he sat on the wooden chair backwards and placed his arms at the top.

There was a big elephant in the room that needed to be addressed

"So, about what happened today...I guess if it isn't too much to ask, could you all explain what's going on? Like, who you really are and where you came from you know that sort of stuff" Shugo asked hesitantly

"Were...well, to you, we'd be called goddesses" Noire spoke up as she and Neptune entered the living room from the kitchen

Neptune was gobbling down multiple cups of pudding making a mess (great, guess I'll need to clean up later) Shugo thought but that aside, he went back to the topic at hand

"Right, I get that part...but I mean-" Shugo wanted a more clear explanation however it wasn't because he didn't believe them. He was shot by someone and just when he thought he was going to kick the bucket he awoke as if nothing had happened, that alone made him a believer. Not only that but that woman who called herself Arfoire, no matter how you look at it, she definitely wasn't normal.

"We rule over a world called Gamindustri as it's goddesses. Were called CPU's-Console Patron Units" Blanc spoke up after finishing a sip of her tea

"Console...Patron...Units?"

"I getcha darling, you must be feeling like a duck out of water, don't worry I the main heroine am going to explain things nice and slow~" Neptune said as she devoured her last plastic cup and carelessly dropped it on the floor like a slob

Neptune had landed in Shugo's world as a result of being ganged up on by Noire,Vert and Blanc in the console war. The whole thing was still a blur to her but she now knew that much thanks to Vert, who had showed up at Shugo's house for...reasons. However, because Vert showed up, Noire's cover was blown, she could no longer hide her identity from Neptune so she came clean right before they all made their way to the library. When Shugo was taken into custody, the girls made their way to Shugo's home, he had made a spare key for them...well mostly for Neptune, if god forbid she locked herself outside while he was at school (it wasn't a stretch to think it could happen). The four of them became acquainted from there and they realized that they too had no idea how they got to this world. The most Noire could remember was that she was feeling weak, so she had decided to come down to her nation to get more shares but when she did that she ended up here. Vert and Blanc remembered hearing a voice, the voice that had suggested they gang up on Neptune and after that, a blinding light and bam! Just like that it seems like good ol plot convenience had dropped them both at a game shop and a book shop, you can probably guess who landed where.

"Now that I no longer got the "amnesiac" title lemme properly introduce myself darling. I'm Neptune, the CPU of the nation Planeptune and your soon to be bride of course" Neptune said with a smile and a playfully mischievous giggle at the end much to Noire's displeasure

"Ahem!" Noire pouted obviously not caring for that last statement Neptune had made "I'm Noire CPU of the greatest nation in all of Gamindustri, Lastation" she soon regained her composure and her confidence and pride was once again brimming

"I'm Blanc, CPU of Lowee. Lowee is the greatest nation in all Gamindustri. Don't get confused by someone elses lies." Blanc said as poised as ever as she took another slow sip of her tea

"And I'm Vert, the CPU of Leanbox" *jiggle*jiggle* "The one that posses the most voluptuous breasts in all of Gamindustri *jiggle*jiggle*

"Ahahaha...haha..." (she must really like her breasts, she keeps bouncing them for no apparent reason...not complaining!) Shugo thought as he let out an awkward laugh all the while attempting not to stare and/or drool at the sight of Verts rack

"Whoa, let's not rustle our feathers during introductions Vertypoo, besides darling already told me he only has eye's for me and my peaches"

"Pffft!" Blanc's tea had just exploded out of her mouth, obviously that sentence could be interpreted very wrongly

"Excuse me what now...?!" Shugo was equally in a panic as he looked at Noire who had an angry expression

"Yuuki...!" she glared at him giving him a look that said "if you really said that you're a dead man

(I think what Neptune meant by her "peaches" were the ones she had brought from the convenience store yesterday, they were really good...it was nothing dirty!)

It didn't help that Neptune began to hug Shugo shortly after, the three girls eventually pulled her off of him. Shenanigans aside, it seemed like the four girls had no more interest in the Console War...at least not at the moment. Vert only wants her powers as a goddess back so she can stay eternally young and game for what sounds like the rest of her life. Noire and Blanc both wanted to find a way back to Gamindustri for their people, however, Noire was the more determined of the two. Blanc on the other hand,since coming to this new world,had discovered a few things she really enjoyed...a lot. Selfishly, that was holding her back from putting her all into finding a way back to Gamindustri. Noire however only had work to think of and she wasn't very capable in this world, ironically. As far as Planeptune,Lastation,Lowee and Leanbox go, they were four very different nations ruled by the CPU's who are dedicated to protecting their lands. They do this by using the power gained though the peoples faith, that was what was simply know as shares.

"Okay, I think I get the jist of it so what now...I highly doubt this world is as advance as the one you four are from and not only that but to actually figure out a formula to be able to go to another world is simply unheard of...maybe not in a manga or anime but still" Shugo was pointing out the obvious, the girls looked at him with a disheartening look "Ah! That's not to say I'm not going to do my best to get you all back, I mean I'm sure that's what you all want..."

"Yeah..." they all said simultaneously still with a disheartened expression and sigh

"Until that day comes, I propose that I, the most mature one get to spend the remainder of my Earth days here. More specifically you're room Shugo and laying on your bed" Vert said in a slightly mischievous tone

"Then where am I going to sleep...?" Shugo asked with a puzzled expression, was she trying to kick him out of his own room?

"Why, right here of course" Vert got up and grabbed Shugo's head

"Um...!" Shugo became even more confused and a bit nervous

*jiggle*jiggle*

"AH!" before he knew it Shugo was suffocating between Vert's huge bust

"These should suffice as pillows for you, no?" Vert asked as she continued to press his face on her chest *jiggle*jiggle*bounce*bounce*

Shugo wasn't sure whether to call this heaven or not, it felt like it but at the same time the loss of oxygen man...

"V...er...t, I...ca...nt...br...ea...th!" he struggled to be heard and was about to pass out

"ALRIGHT THUNDER TITS THATS ENOUGH HARASSMENT FOR ONE DAY"

(That sounded like Blanc?) Shugo thought as he was finally put down, his face hitting the floor, the X's from when Neptune landed on him in Chapter 1 returned as he comically lay'd on the floor, blushing with a dopey face. He eventually came around and was greeted by Blanc who had gone potty mouth on him. It was a new side to her that he hadn't seen, it seems Blanc was secretly a ticking time bomb...yikes, he never wanted to get on her bad side that's for sure.

"Okay...now that the shenanigans are out of the way-" Shugo regained both his cool and control of the room as all four girls sat on his sofa "Vert, Blanc, you two really want to live here? I mean...wouldn't it be weird..."

"Not at all, I told you you already, so long as I get to spend as much time with you as possible, this place will suffice more then the tiny living space I am currently living in" Vert said as she gave a jiggle

"My apartment is rather big...but..." Blanc struggled to finish her sentence

"Alright it's decided! You can all stay here!" Shugo noticed Blanc not wanting to reveal her reason for staying with him and the other goddesses. Not wanting to pressure her into saying things she didn't want to he decided to speed the process by proclaiming that they can all live with him. Sure it felt a bit strange and it was a whole lot to take in but even then, if that's what they wanted their would be no harm that would come out of it.

"Yay! My Shugo is so understanding, methinks that's what I like about you the most!...but no sleeping with anyone but me okay" Neptune wrapped her arms around his neck making him blush but ultimately smile in reluctance, reluctance to accept the warmth radiating from her body.

"Hmph, I guess if you all want me to stay with you I can do you the favor of staying with you all a little more...but I'm not doing it because I'll be lonely or anything...I have plenty of friends in this world!" Noire said putting her hands to her hips and blushing not sounding convincing at all.

(Will things finally be normal?) Shugo wondered

*Ring*Ring*

"Huh? Who can that be?" Shugo said softly as he left the girls in the living room and went to pick up the phone in the kitchen "Be right back" he told them , he didn't think the phone call would last more then a few seconds, I mean who could it be? Certainly not anyone important...

"Hello?"

"Hey son!"

"Dad!?"

The upbeat voice of Shugo's father was heard from the other end

"So funny story! I had a conversation with your mother who had a conversation with the local authorities~"

(I don't like where this is going) Shugo thought *gulp* he began sweating bullets, he knew how is mom got when she became angry

"SHUGO YUUKI WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GETTING YOURSELF IN TROUBLE FOR!"

There it is...

Shugo's mother could be heard from the outside of the phone overwhelming his fathers voice

"She's not too happy...so were going to be home in a few days, jusssst to make sure everything is peachy alright son?!"

"WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON MY DELINQUENT SON I'M GOING TO-"

Shugo's mom continued to make threats as his much more docile father attempted to calm her down

"Well gotta go!...Oh, and your sister will be coming too"

"Wh-what! No! Not Shiro!"

*Click*

"Great..." Shugo felt like a bomb was just thrown at him, his parent's and his sister were both coming home...and he had just promised to let the goddesses live with him. Even if it was just to check up on him, how is he going to explain living with four other girls! "Can I really pull this off?" Shugo thought as he let out a huge sigh soon after it he caught a glimpse outside the door that separated the kitchen to the living room, keeping his distance and watching the four goddesses poking fun at eachother while still having a good time playing a four player game. It was a nice atmosphere overall, Shugo suddenly didn't feel so lonely or bland anymore "Heh, I guess it's not so bad" he said as he let out a smile, wondering what life will be like from now on.

* * *

[Next morning]

*Yawwwn*

"Ugh, my head is killing me" Shugo awoke with a mild headache, despite having the best sleep he's had in days, hell, possibly even months. Before he went to bed last night he gave Vert and Blanc a guest room each. All together with Neptune and Noire included that would be a total of four guest rooms already in use, the only four guest rooms he had in his house. Good thing there wont be any more girls moving in with him in the future...right? Right!

After a moment of wrestling with his blanket, he finally swung his legs around and jumped up out bed. A quick look at the small table by his bedside where his once pervy clock once was told him he was early. Noire had replaced (thrown out) his old one because it was "inappropriate". She did replace it though (using Shugo's money) it was a nice gesture...he thought.

On top of being early, there would thankfully be no hijinks this morning. Both, Vert and Blanc had gone out to get the rest of their belongings from where they used to live and Neptune and Noire had volunteered to go help. Well, it was mostly Noire who volunteered,, Shugo needed to persuade Neptune to go by promising something in return. What that something is? Well, she said she'd tell him when "the time was right". Still, knowing he owed Neptune something was a scary thought.

Once he got downstairs he devoured some toast and then slung his bag over his shoulder heading for the door. As he turned the knob he prepared himself for a normal boring day of school, something he hasn't had this whole week.

*Open*

"Huh?" Shugo gave the person in front of his doorstep a confused look

"Hello, my name is Compa" she smiled at him as she tilted her head to the side in a cutesy fashion

She was a fair-skinned young girl whose most noticeable feature may be the fact that next to Vert, she had one of the biggest bust out of all the girls he had been interacting with lately. She looked about the same age as Shugo yet she was well endowed which made Shugo turn just a bit red. Her hair was a light creamy pink color that was somewhat long and had curls along the edges worn with a black headband with a C patched on the side. Her eyes match her hair color.

(Kawaii!) Shugo thought struggling to snap back to reality

"Uh, hi, I'm Shugo...what are you doing at my place...?"

"Oh? Didn't Miss Kei tell you?" she replied in an expected cutesy and gentle voice

(Miss Kei? Who's that?) Shugo wondered

"I'm your exclusively assigned nurse in training, for your everyday needs!" she said giving another smile

"...WHAT?!"


	8. Act 8- IF

**Author's Note- Hey everyone, so I know I promised this on Saturday but I needed to rest up because of my extractions. Never fear though, I promised that there'd be another chapter by the weekend and here it is! Hope you like it. Lemme know what you think and I'll see you all in the next one!**

* * *

[Somewhere In The Shadows]

"There you are..."

A fair skinned girl with emerald eyes and light brown hair that was about waist length hid with her eyes locked on, like an animal hunting her prey. Most of her bangs were long and reach down to her eyes, curling outwards or inwards to her face, with a split on the upper corner side. A few parts of hair frame her face while more of it reaches her chest, about the length of the hair she wore in a ponytail, held with a leafy green hair piece. She wore a black, tank top and short-short style one piece with silver detailing and a belt around her waist. This was worn underneath a dark blue, oversized jacket with black, silver, and white detailing. It was worn open and had a big loose belt and matching boots, could this be just another cosplayer?

"You wont get away...Shugo Yuuki."

[Back to Shugo's Doorstep]

"Ex-exclusively assigned nurse in training...?"

"Yessy!" the girl with the pink cream colored hair says cutesy yet enthusiastically as she gives Shugo the brightest smile he's ever seen

(Okay...don't freak out...don't freak out...UGH! She's so damn kawaii!) he thought as he began to turn red

"Shoo-Shoo, are you sicky? Your turning red"

("Sh-shoo , Shoo?" is that a pet name? Did this chick just give me a pet name?) Shugo wondered "Uh no, I'm fine...just..." he was trying to get at least a sentence out but-

"Alrighty!"

The girl named Compa wrapped her arm around Shugo's and pressed her soft squishy "assets" against his bicep

*Squish*Squish*

You could practically see the steam exiting Shugo's nose and ears. He had never felt something as godly as Compa's knockers pressed up against him, sure Vert placed his face on her rack last night but he was practically suffocating to the point where he couldn't quite enjoy that moment as much. With Compa however, there was no suffocation , other then the fact that he was as red as a tomato and slightly out of it ,the moment was pretty enjoyable but Shugo's subconscious wouldn't allow him to enjoy it for long. He regained his rationality and wiped the dopey smile and drool off his face as he shook his head from side to side vigorously in a comedic fashion.

"Um, Compa..."

"Shh! No talky Shoo-Shoo, we need to get you to bed so I could patch you up!" said the enthusiastic nurse as she pressed her rack against Shugo even more and began to tug at him back inside his house

"Patch me up?...In bed?!" Shugo stuttered nervously

Before another word could be spoken or in Shugo's case, barely spoken, they were up in Shugo's room where Compa had pushed him onto his bed. It was actually the guest bed (Neptunes room) since Compa didn't know Shugo's house well enough to know where he slept, she settled on the first room she could find as she arrived up the stairs.

*Push*Bounce*

Shugo landed hard on the gentle bed with the lilac sheets, Compa soon followed placing her buttox on his knee's, her panties just barely touching the underneath of his belt buckle. Her legs were so open that he could even slightly see her cream colored panties.

"Um!" Shugo was paralyzed with temptation as well as baffled as how this girl hadn't smacked him to heaven yet. If this was Noire, he would have been sent flying courtesy of her "Lace Ribbon Dance" (trust me it's not pleasant)

"Hm? What's the matter Shoo-Shoo" she gave the boy an innocent look of confusion as she took a better look at their surroundings "Boy, you sure do love the color purple...and this room is pretty cutesy" she smiled innocently once again

(How is she this airheaded! She's taking the time to admire the room when she should be noticing how wrong this looks right now! If anyone were to walk in they might get the wrong impression! Oh well, it can't possibly get any more raunchy then this) or so Shugo thought

"Alright let's get those clothes off!"

"Eh...?" Shugo gave her a confused look and then-

*Pull*Toss*Undress*

(AHHHH! She's undressing me! No! My shirts off! This is bad, like really really bad! What do I say! My whole body is paralyzed, I can't move! C'mon Shugo! You can do this...!) Shugo attempted to motivate himself to shake the girl off...but ultimately failed miserably.

"Hm? Uh-oh, Shoo-Shoo, are you feeling self conscious! Aw, what should I do? Hm, think Compa, back to your training!" Compa was lost in thought for a second, the most serious shes look all day, Shugo was frightened as to what that would mean, surely nothing good. "I know!" with one enthusiastic peppy shout!...

*Pull*Toss*Undress*

(Huh...? AHHHHHHHH!) this was both Shugo's worse nightmare and best dream come to life, he couldn't quite decide which it was more of

The innocently tame nurse in training began to undress as she pulled off her wool sweater and tossed it on his floor, revealing only her creamy-pink colored bra...and her lovely assets...

(NO NO NO! WHY IS THIS HAPPENING! I MEAN IT"S NOT THAT I DON"T LIKE IT!...But...! AHH! Think Shugo! What would "Neko Harem King Pause" do at a time like this...)

*Thinks*

"HELICOPTER,HELICOPTER!"

(NO! DEFINITELY NOT! BAD ME BAD ME! Ugh! Why Neko Harem King Pause! Why has thou abandoned me in my time of need!) Shugo thought, continuing to have his little episode/mental breakdown

"Shoo-Shoo, you're feeling self-conscious, that's why I need to undress for you, so I could show you that your not alone!" Compa proclaimed loudly, as if she was preparing for a big motivational speech.

(What kind of twisted logic is that! She's worse then Neptune in that department!) Shugo thought, continuing to panic and sweating bullets on the inside

"This is a little embarrassing...but as a nurse in training I have to perform my duties! The patient always comes first!" Compa said, quite determined and serious, she sure was dedicated as a nurse...but this was outlandish!

(Someone...please save me from this heaven...) Shugo thought as he closed his eyes, squinting them and praying for a plot convenient solution

"I got you now you pervert!"

"EH?" both Compa and Shugo turned to the window simultaneously to see

*Crack*Crash*Broken Glass*

"AHH!" both Shugo and Compa were caught off guard by what seemed like a skilled assassin entering the room by crashing through the nearby window and landing with grace kneeling on the floor.

*Drop*Fall* the surprise had knocked the ditzy nurse to the floor while Shugo sat still in his bed, jittery as all hell

"Shugo Yuuki..." the brunette in the oversized jacket who came through the now broken window rose to her feet, leaving her kneeling position and pulling out what looked like two qatars (claw-like blades) on both hands

(What the hell...) Shugo thought giving the the brunette a dumbfounded look

"I've got you now you pervert!"

*Slash*

"AHH!" Shugo yelled as his solid reflex's saved him from what would have been a very painful experience, he rolled off the bed just narrowly escaping the girls blade that had torn through the lilac pillow he was resting on just a few seconds ago.

(This chick is freaking nuts!) Shugo thought as he got up and took a defensive stance, he glanced at the side and saw Compa was out of it as the shock that dropped her off the bed caused her to bonk her head and knocked her out.

"Great...guess I should pick her up and carry her out. I don't want to leave her alone with this psycho-"

"Don't touch her!"

*Slash*

"Woah!" as soon as Shugo made a move for Compa, the brunette lunged and slashed at him, forcing Shugo to do a hectic roll to the side again narrowly avoiding the deadly attack. "Are you out of your damn mind!" Shugo yelled furiously as he looked at the slash imprint left on Neptune's pinkish/purple colored wall. *Gulp* Shugo knew he couldn't stay this lucky for much longer

"Grr...stop moving!" the brunette lunged once again as she directed her gaze toward the helpless boy

"Agh!" Shugo struggled back to his feet and ran, jumping and sliding down the banister of his stairs to quickly escape harms way

*Slash*Slash*Cut*Cut*

But it was no use. The girl was in hot pursuit, all the while cutting and slashing everything in sight. Shugo's house was now a mess.

*Pant*Pant*

Shugo struggled to regain his breath in the kitchen as he placed both hands and his knee's and slouched over, huffing and puffing

"I got you!"

"Oh come on!" Shugo yelled out annoyed, there was no time for rest as he ran once more, escaping another slash that cut his poor wooden table in two

(Ahh! I just got that last month! Guess, if I survive this I could kiss my life savings goodbye *weep*comedic tears*) Shugo thought still running, he was now outside and on the sidewalk "Agh! Enough of this! I need to take the direct approach damn it!" Shugo said as he stopped his feet like a runaway car hitting the breaks and coming to a halt with it's rubber tires nearly burning off.

Shugo took one look at the girl who had also come to a stop and was also panting. Seems she wasn't as invincible as she seemed, she was quite cute too...in a tomboyish sort of way. Shugo gave her a serious expression, frowning just a bit, his eyes locked on her but still nervous as ever underneath it all.

"You want me right...well I'm right here. Just, don't you dare lay a finger on that girl upstairs"

*Shock* The brunette was taken aback by what he had just said as she gave him a stuttering expression which quickly reverted back to fierce anger

"How...dare you!" she lunged quickly at him

Shugo stood there as he squinted his eye's and gritted his teeth (This must be the end for me...sorry girls...I wanted to be with all of you until the end)

*Convenient Cliche Blinding Light*

"Oh ho ho, I must say my boy, I like the cut of your jibb"

Both the girl and Shugo were stunned by the light but only the brunette seemed to have been affected the most as she lost her balance and was blinded. Shugo however held his arm to his eye's attempting to intercept the light.

"Who's there?" Shugo asked hesitantly

"You with fair eyes, you may call me the almighty and slightly godly, Plot Convenience or PC for short" the voice sounded anything but godly, it actually sounded a bit goofy and absurd. A mixture of a girl with a high pitched voice attempting to sound like an elderly man in fact.

"Uh huh..." Shugo said understandably skeptical

"I couldn't help but feel my presence was needed at this exact moment at this exact time, my boy"

"No not really a couple a minutes ago would have worked too!" Shugo said, recalling the terrible condition his poor house must be in by now, not to mention almost getting diced up like a carrot

"Oh ho ho, but you didn't trigger the special event flag until just now you see" the slightly grandpa-ish sounding voice chuckled

"I'm just a walking fourth wall breaking magnet aren't I?" Shugo said as he let out a sigh and body language that basically said "It can't be helped"

"Now then my boy, seeing your determination to keep these lovely ladies safe has given me a splendid idea, yes a splendid idea indeed!"

"And that would be..." Shugo said in a tone that basically said "Sure, I'll go along with what this old coot for now"

"Instead of making you a beta male useless harem protagonist, we'll make you just a little bit useful now"

"Excuse me?" but before Shugo could question the being known as "PC"s choice of words, his wrist began to glow "Ahh!" Shugo was understandably in shock as he felt a slight warm and then cool sensation on his left wrist. "Wh-what's going on?!" Shugo said (Oh man this is it! This is the part of the story where I get some awesome amazing power that helps me save the world and stuff! This is going to be awesome!)

*Flash over* Comedic Fart Noise*

"Eh...?" to Shugo's disappointment, there was nothing on his wrist...

"Oh ho ho! I bless you with the Plot Convenience bracelet! Or PC Bracelet for short!"

"Um..." Shugo didn't know if he was being pranked "There's nothing there..." he said in a disheartened tone, he felt foolish and silly for getting hyped up a few seconds ago

"Trust me my boy, it's there"

"No! No it's not!" Shugo said sounding irritated and still feeling rather foolish and silly

"Looks aren't everything my boy, even if you think something isn't there, doesn't mean it isn't, remember this"

"That made...absolutely...NO SENSE!" Shugo yelled comedically "Besides, how is this suppose to help me!"

"Why, with plot convenience of course"

*Facepalm* Shugo couldn't believe what he was hearing much less what was happening

"Maybe a better explanation is in order, if you don't mind of course" Shugo said sarcastically

"Not possible" PC said in a stern voice while still sounding quite silly, it was nearly impossible to take his funny sounding voice seriously

"What?"

"This is one of those things you need to figure out for yourself my boy, all I can say is it activates and reflects the whim of the user"

"That...was...absolutely...not helpful at all!" Shugo yelled once again

"Oh ho ho, looks like my time is up for this chapter, perhaps we will meet again, until that day, take care he with the fair eyes!"

"No! Wait!" Shugo shouted at the sky, but the voice was gone, at least he thought it was, the person called PC didn't reveal himself so he could still be there but refusing to answer

*Shakes head* "No time to think about that!" Shugo brought his attention back to the daunting terror in front of him, she had regained her composure and her vision had returned by now.

"Gah...nice trick Shugo Yuuki...but it won't work again! Hiyah!" she picked up where she left off and went at Shugo with all her might

(Okay,okay, calm down...think about what that old dude said...even if he sounded crazy...all I can do is believe...) Shugo said as he took a deep breath

"OKAY! GO GO PLOT CONVENIENCE GO! Reflect my whim!...Or something!" Shugo yelled in the most serious way possible raising his left arm only for it to show absolutely no effect. *Comedic tears* "Great, I look like an idiot in my final moments on earth just my luck..." *Cliche Bright Flash* "Eh?" Shugo's left wrist began to glow and suddenly a strong gust of wind kick in

"Kyaaaaaah!" the girl was thrown off guard as the wind began tearing off her clothes until finally...

*Naked*

"Kyaaaaaaah!" the girl was now completely naked, she dropped to the floor unable to attack anymore covering her flat chest and her other body parts. 'I knew it! You are a pervert! I tried to save my bestfriend from you but it seems like your perverted powers were too great! I underestimated you Shugo Yuuki..."

"Bestfriend? (Does she mean Compa?) Perverted powers?! No your misunderstanding! Compa just...well she isn't the brightest girl out there...and...wait! Stay right there!"

"Huh?" the girl looked in confusion but continued to cover her body or at least attempt to

[A minute later]

Shugo returned with one of his navy blue single colored shirts.

"Sorry if it's a little big but your body is kind of small...not that I was looking!" Shugo blushed as he handed the shirt to the girl and then turned around "I-I won't look, you have my word, just put it on, it'll cover you up for now." Shugo said nervously

(What's up with this guy? I just tried to fillet him and he's giving me a shirt to cover up...is this some kind of trick?) she waited a while but finally decided to take Shugo up on his offer, the change was a success and the shirt had covered up her whole chest area nicely and even the bottom half just a bit above the knees

"I'm finished" she said nervously

Shugo turned around and began to blush... (KAWAII! Er..! No! This isn't the time Shugo! Focus) It was now time to break the ice once again...this was an awkward situation like with Noire...but if it worked on her...

"Shugo Yuuki. That's my name...but then again...you probably already knew that..." suddenly Shugo's "smooth line" wasn't so smooth as he remembered she already knew his name! He showed his discouragement showing how foolish and vulnerable he looked

"I'm IF..." she spoke up noticing that the boy was neither a pervert or a threat...maybe the information she gathered was wrong?


	9. Act 9- Nepgear

**Author's Note- Hey everyone, this chapter is coming a bit early I hope you guys don't mind. Also you might have noticed by now that their are a few ecchi/perverted references here and there. It's never going to be anything over the top I assure you which is why I'm keeping this in the T section but I put a little disclaimer for anyone just in case. Also this story is never going to be something dark or extremely serious, only serious when it needs to be, probably pertaining to the relationships down the line. As I said in the beginning, this is going to stay more true to the Neptunia franchise as opposed to my other fanfic's universe. Also I'm branching out from using Rebirth 1 as a reference as you could probably already tell, from now on things will be happening a little differently. Anyway, hope you enjoy this one and any feedback you'd like to give is welcomed! Enjoy!**

* * *

[City Streets]

"Goodness, these streets aren't getting any easier to navigate."

A girl with fair skin and long lilac-purple hair almost waist length, with few loose strands of long hair curling down walked around the city with a handlheld. Her bangs were kept neatly brushed. She resembled a certain someone with the only exception being her eye's which were a bit darker.

Her outfit almost resembled a school uniform consisting of a white jacket-dress with purple lining consisting of thin double white stripes. A white choker, and around her neck was a pale yellow ribbon/ascot like piece with a N in the center. On her chest there was a small pink marking while her pockets and buttons were purple. On her right leg was a white belt-like purse object and she wore pink and white striped socks with white and purple shoes. In her hair she wore a single direction pad button.

"But I need to keep looking, I won't give up till I find you sister...Neptune, please be safe."

[Back At Shugo's Home]

"Man...this place is a mess" Shugo said in a disheartened manner as he slouched over dramatically and began to comedically sob

"Oh c'mon...it isn't that bad..." IF said with an uncertain look on her face, she felt terrible, after all this was pretty much all her fault "Here, let's start cleaning up"'

IF and Shugo began fixing the place as best as they could...that's when

"Iffy!" the cheerful voice of Compa who had apparently gotten up out of her unconscious state startled both Shugo and IF

"Iffy?" Shugo looked at IF with a dense look

"Sh-shut up!" IF began to blush as she looked at Compa and slightly scowled at her "Compa! How many times have I told you not to call me that!"

"Ooopsie, I forgot Iffy you don't like when I call you that in front of cute boys" Compa said cheerfully but it was pretty clear she meant to put IF on the spot

"!" IF began to blush furiously as she placed her head down, avoiding eye contact with Shugo at all cost

"Um, IF you okay?" Shugo looked at the girl with confusion, he didn't really feel much for IF, in the short time they've talked while cleaning up he felt a connection to her as a friend, and just a friend. Perhaps that's what lead his subconscious to disregard Compa's tease entirely, or maybe the stress was just getting to him and his head wasn't able to process anything rational anymore. Either way he only gave IF the dense protagonist look.

"I'm fine! I'm fine! hahaha..." IF laughed awkwardly

"Oh, okay..." Shugo said as he got back to work until he realized something very important in the corner of his eyes, two jiggly fun bags to his left, "AHH! Compa! Put some clothes on! Where's your shirt?!"

"Huh?" Compa looked at Shugo confused, she gave him the "what's the problem" look while still maintaining an innocent expression

"We need to cover you up!" (who knows what the girls will do to me if they find you like this! Especially *gulp* Noire) Shugo began to dread his future outcome, he needed to dress Compa and fast

He ran over to her and instinctively grabbed her by her small arms while facing her "C'mon let's go, I think I could find a shirt for you" to anyone who would walk in right now this would be considered a very compromising position. Not only did Compa looked like she was ready to do the nasty but you could argue that Shugo was holding her rather intimately, which he didn't mean to but regardless of his intentions, he would never be able to convince anyone.

*Doorknob turning*Door Opens*

"Darliiiing, were home~ eh?" that cheery voice, that cheery airheaded voice, it could only belong to one person and the keyword "Darling" solidified it

"Neptune move! You're blocking the...huh?" that voice...that tsunderian like voice, full of superiority and hard headedness...it was Noire's voice

*Comedic Sobbing* Shugo held his head down as he turned around

"Hey...girls, how's it hanging...ehehehe..." Shugo knew he was a goner

"Grr...!" he could see the rage build up in Noire as she began to frown, squinting her eye's out of frustration and making a fist with her left hand

"No...it's not what you think...I...just have mercy..."

"PERVERT!" Noire yelled out as she rushed at Shugo pushing through poor Neptune and making her land on her butt "LACE RIBBON-"

And that's all Shugo heard before he was sent flying through his rooftop, his next destination...who knows? But two things were for sure, one, he'd need to fix a hole in his house now and two, he was probably going to have to walk back a couple of miles to get home.

[City Streets]

*Sigh* The girl with the long lilac colored hair continued to walk. Her look of determination was slowly turning into a disheartening one as she now held her head to the floor questioning whether or not her efforts were good enough. She had a hint of sadness and slight intimidation. The intimidation came from multiple boys and men asking her out or throwing out flirty yet vulgar remarks. She just walked away as fast as she could. This was nothing new for her, it had been happening for a while, since the first day she arrived in this "place". Her memory was fuzzy, all she remembered was waking up in a comfy bed, with a girl who she now called her roommate. The bizarre thing is this girl was no older then she was, they were both the same age, two teenagers living by themselves is a hard enough burden to carry. The raven haired roommate was also looking for her sister as it was also the only thing she could remember. She didn't open up very much but the lilac haired girl hoped that with time that would change. She was after all the only person she had.

Coming around the corner was a trio of boys that went to Shugo's school. They had decided to play hooky, they however were not hoodlums. The trio consisted of the prodigal son of a very well known corporation, Sherman Togami, He was brash,arrogant and overall a terrible human being as he looked down on the less fortunate. However he was a class A manipulator and knew when to turn on the charm with people for appearances, especially girls. With his looks and money he was a notorious ladies man, he also knew how to exploit others weaknesses. The other two unimportant people walking next to him were more or less two snobby butt kissers that praised Sherman like he was their god.

Since Sherman was the definition of "perfection", he could do no wrong. Missing a day or two of school was overlooked by the school system. The teachers loved him and since his fathers corporation often made incredibly generous donations to the school, he could get away with pretty damn near anything.

"Looky what we got there, a cute girl next door type that looks like she's having a bad day...excuse me for a sec boys" Sherman said in a narcissistic predator-like tone, as if he was about to embark on some sort of hunt, completely disregarding what sadness the lilac haired girl may be feeling at the moment.

"As expected of Sherman senpai, he always goes after the vulnerable ones on his days off"

"He's so cool!"

The two shameless lackeys smiled and goofily laughed with a slight sparkle in their eye's; admiring their god Sherman.

"Hello Miss, I couldn't help but wonder what a beautiful damsel like you is doing on a day like this."

"Oh, um..." the lilac haired girl looked at the boy with slight confusion, he wasn't bad looking, but he came off as very sleazy and there was something that was very fake about him. The girl wasn't shallow, she wouldn't fall for anyone just because he was good looking, especially not in her current mindset.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you, my presence often does that you see, it's tough being perfect etc...etc..." Sherman began singing his praises before he could realize it

"As expected of Sherman senpai, he always makes sure to be completely honest about himself with anyone he meets, even a total stranger, what a guy"

"He's so so cool!"

The two lackeys praised him from afar, still able to hear him

"Um,well...I should be going" the girl began to distance herself and tried to walk away before he grabbed her by the arm "!"

"Where do you think your going you little bitch? Can't you take a hint? You're suppose to be all over me by now" Sherman's cool demeanor faded and his true colors were soon revealed

"Goodness! Let go!" the girl yelled as she closed her eyes, dropping her portable handheld in the process, she was now scared

"As expected of Sherman senpai, he knows when to take charge of a situation!"

"SO...SO...COOL"

His lackeys looked like they were falling in love with their boss as they continued to admire him and didn't disapprove of his barbaric actions at all. These three were delusional, being spoiled to the point were their narcissism has clouded any common sense they might have had when they were born.

"Now then, how's about a kiss?" Sherman said in a sly yet malicious tone as he neared his lips towards the girl

(Please...please, someone help me...Neptune!) She thought as she continued to close her eye's out of fear. There was no one around, no one to save her from what was about to happen...

"OUT OF THE WAY!"

"Eh?" Sherman stopped as he looked up

"Huh?" both his lackeys simultaneously said in confusion as they looked up

Nepgear also took a peek as she tilted her head to the sky...there was someone falling.

"I SAID...MOVE!"

*Crash*OOUUFF!*

Like a meteor, Shugo landed hard, crashing into Sherman knocking him out and saving Nepgear in the process...however

*Grunt* "Damn it Noire!' Shugo said as he tried to recover, not noticing Sherman had broken his fall, in fact he didn't notice much of anything, everything was slightly darkish. "That's weird, I could've sworn it was morning" it was no longer sunny...that's when he realized it..."Hm...? Pink and white stripes?..."

"KYAAAAAAH!"

His head was inside a girls skirt, he could see gods true gift...panties

"AGH!" Shugo began to panic as he pulled his head out of the girls skirt and jumped to his feet, he was mortified and began pleading for forgiveness "I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry! Forgive me!"

"Pervert!" the girl yelled out as she closed her eye's and went in for a slap

(Nuh-uh, no way am I getting hit again) Shugo thought, he had already faced the wrath of Noire despite it not being his fault, he wasn't willing to be a human punching bag all day.

"Ugh, what the hell you little bastard!" Sherman soon regain conciousness and came to his feet

"Kyaaaaah!" the girl went in for a slap, her eye's still closed

*Duck*

Shugo ducked with nearly perfect reflexes and the hand thunderously connected with Sherman who was unfortunately behind Shugo.

"Pervert, pervert go away!" next the girl went in for a kick as she began to chant some sort of weird rhyme

*Jump*

Shugo jumped up high enough to avoid the round house...unfortunately...

"OOOUUF!" Sherman made a disgruntled sound of pain and fell to the floor, seemingly unconscious and with a very goofy yet bizarre look on his face. The girl had kicked him in the nads...ouch.

"As expected of Sherman senpai! Only he could take such a painful beating!"

"SO...SO...SO COOL!"

Sherman's two lackeys admired their leader even getting injured, it was quite sad.

"You idiots! Help me! Take me to the hospital!" Sherman struggled to get his words out as he signaled his lackeys to pick him up and take him to get "treated" screen time was over for him.

It was now down to the lilac haired girl and Shugo as he thought (I can't keep ducking, time to go on the offensive like I did with IF...well sort of...) Shugo landed on his feet and as the girl went in for another slap

*Grab*

He grabbed her by her hand, stopping the slap and her in their tracks. She opened her eye's as they glistened at the sight of Shugo. She was in a state of shock that he had been man enough to stop her. He wasn't being rude either, and the look in his face was very "real" in her eyes. She blushed a little as her heart skipped a beat for a second.

As Shugo looked back his eye's also began to slightly shine and he looked kind of taken aback, he blushed slightly as he got a better look at the lilac haired girl in front of him. She looked just like...Neptune. For a second Shugo thought it was her, but their were notable differences, the long hair, the much more shy and reserved demeanor, the much better developed body...

Time stood still and neither of them moved an inch, they both tried to say something but words wouldn't form until...

"Hey you two lovebirds! Would you take your romancing somewhere else, people here are getting uncomfortable" an elderly voice brought them back to reality as the elderly man began to walk away mumbling "Young'ns these days have no respect, such shameful people I'll tell you in my day...etc...etc..."

His words caused Shugo to let go and the girl to pull away, both were still blushing and now a couple of inches more apart. Shugo began to rub his head out of nervousness and she began to play with her fingers. He saw something in the corner of his eye, it was a portable type of handheld, "Is this yours?" he picked it up carefully and handed it to her "Here".

"Oh! Thank you!...Thank you very much!" she bowed as a sign of respect, she was over reacting just a tad

"It's okay, no need to thank me..."

"But I do! You saved me from that rude person"

"Hm?" Shugo gave her a confused look but then realized what had happened, that guy was trying to force himself on her, (Heh, guess being launched up into the sky isn't such a bad thing if I could prevent things like this from happening)

"I'm Shugo by the way"

"Nepgear."

"Hm?"

"Oops, sorry, I meant to say, my names Nepgear" she said as she gave him a playful smile and giggle

"Nep...gear?"


	10. NENENEP Returns-Authors Explanation

Author- So this is literally something I never thought I'd say...I'm bringing NENENEP back to life. That's right as of now this story is no longer discontinued but first a couple of things I HIGHLY SUGGEST you read before anything. I was originally ending this because I honestly felt it was REALLY bad, then I saw that people were actually bummed out about it ending...wow. Honestly I had a lot of mixed feelings ranging from disbelief to guilt, honestly the way it ended left a bad taste in my mouth. So for a while I thought to myself "Can I honestly be willing to continue this kind of story?" The answer was: "For the readers, yes, I owe it to them, even if they don't enjoy the new changes I'm sure they'll let me know what I can do for them to like it once again, they wouldn't just favorite a story then unfavorite it right? I mean who does that LOL. Anyway, I'm willing to get back to this with two MAJOR DIFFERENCES and a time skip. First, this is going to become waaaay more ecchi and pervy, no lemons (people wont be having sex) but definitely will be having some major suggestive sexual themes, that'll make this different from the remake the author in the T section (who got my permission) has. Second thing Shugo will NOT BE A BETA MALE PROTAGONIST. I must have REALLY been high on pain meds when I decided to model Shugo after Rito Yuuki like what the hell was I thinking?! As for the time skip, it'll basically be an easy way of organizing everything again, I don't want to make a reboot to my own story lol, I'll simply do some exposition and go from there. If you are alright with all that and if you guys still care this will be coming out this week? I'm calling it "Season 2" in anime terms (I know I'm such a weeb) also my friend twilightiger is rather busy at times and because of that, I can't update goddess core as much as Id like, but yeah writing for this story should help. Anyway, thoughts comments? Lemme know what you think of my random decision are you hyped? Angry? Don't really care? Concerned? PMs or Reviews are welcomed

-MM DXD outties


	11. Let There Be Ecchi

Author- Here's a short look at the new tone of the story and writing style, let me know what you think. I made it short because it's not really an actual chapter it's more like a sample to see if people are interested or turned off by the new direction I'm taking the story. Feedbacks appreciated, it helps me make this a better story so feel free to give me your thoughts. MM DxD Outties.

("My names Shugo Yuuki, I used to be a space otaku with an unhealthy habit for watching anime reading manga playing games until the early morning and studying for the hell of it. But now, those days are long gone. Because now...I'M STUCK IN THIS HYPERDIMENSION WITH THIS NO GOOD GODDESS!")

"Darliiiing I'm home"

(That voice can only be one person) Shugo thought as he braced himself

"Ta-da , it's your bride to be, did you miss me darling, I know you must have right?"

"Ugh, of all the places to stay, why, why Planeptune!" Shugo yelled in a frustrated manner as he casually banged his head against the wall in what seemed like a comedic fashion

"Aw my little Shoo-Shoo your being grouchy again" what's wrong it's like someone completely rewrote your character for the sake of his sanity" Neptune said as she casually closed Shugo's door leaving only her and him alone.

Histoire was out at a meeting and Nepgear got tricked into doing Neptunes work...again.

"Don't call me that" Shugo said as he sighed and facepalmed, something that has become a norm since coming to the hyperdimension

"Aw, but darliiiing! You let Compa call you that,, like all the time and shes not even suppose to be a main love interest, I'm the heroine in this series, your destined to be with me!" Neptune said in an overly dramatic fashion as she moved closer to Shugo

"I don't 'let' her do anything, she's just...not the brightest nurse out there...hey, why are you getting so close...?" Shugo said as he began to notice that Neptune was making her way closer to him

"Hehehe, what do you think...?" Neptune said in a flirty tone moving closer until she was now leaning so close to Shugo he could feel her breath

(Candy breath...yeah, that seems about right...)

"Listen Neptune I-"

"Sh, sh , don't worry darling Histy and Nep jr wont be home for a while, I made sure of that hehe" Neptune said as she giggled and put on a sly expression

"Oh god, what did you do, you lunatic" Shugo said as he sighed and looked at Neptune with discontent

"Ooo, are you gonna punish me darliiing have I been a naughty Nep?" Neptune winked as she moved away for a second and showed her backside to Shugo, taunting him to slap her but

(Damn it, she's being horny Nep again, and being stuck in this dimension is actually making me want to...NO must resist...)

Shugo began to have some dirty thoughts but quickly shook it off

"Knock it off! And tell me what you did to Histoire and your sister!" Shugo said still very red and flustered

"Your telling me to knock it off, but something below your abs is telling me otherwise..."

"GAH!" Shugo quickly covered up as he became even more flustered, you could practically see the steams coming out of his ears at this point

"Here how about this darling"

With one magnificent glow of energy, Neptune was now in her goddess form

"Now, let's get those clothes off..."

*Gulp*

Shugo could no longer hold back his desires, he was slowly beginning to comply with Purple Hearts request as he came close and held her by her hips. Normally, at this point he would remove her dark lilac colored panties and get right to work, however, much to his surprise and delight she was not wearing any. What she had on when she transformed was an outfit similar to what Compa often wears. A wool sweater that was large enough to cover her crotch area but tight enough that you can see her D cups getting ready to pop out at any moment.

"There we go hehe" Purple Heart said in her sultry voice as she lifted and took Shugo's red v-neck off "Now let's pull that belt off" she proceeded to swiftly with one quick pull, take Shugo's belt off leaving only one final step-

"WHAT THE GOODNESS!"

"WAH! NE-NEPGEAR!" Shugo quickly reacted to the CPU candidates signature catch phrase as she walked in through the door, falling headfirst into the ground

"Nep Jr.? When did you get here" Purple Heart questioned her sister as she cleared her throat trying to stay as calm and collective as possible but she was visibly flustered as much as Shugo if not more

"I was calling your names for a while, you didn't answer so I thought I'd come in and do Shugo's laundry-"

"WH-WHAT! YOU DO MY LAUNDRY?! SINCE WHEN?! AND WHY!" Shugo yelled out in panic and embarrassment comedically sweating bullets and shaking poor Nepgear back and forth

"GOODNESS PLEASE STOP SHAKING ME YOUR MAKING ME DIZZY AHH!"

"WHAT DID YOU SEE WOMAN, TELL ME!" Shugo continued to shake Nepgear still in a panic

"Darling, if this is about your boxers with the blue hedgehog it's fine we all know those are your favorite" Purple Heart said in a calm tone trying to calm Shugo down

"...What..." Shugo stopped shaking Nepgear and was now blushing fiercely out of embarrassment

"I sometimes roll into bed with you when you don't notice and you only sleep in your underwear, it's really quite adorable hehe" Purple Heart teased Shugo on

"Ugh! WHY NEPTUNE JUST WHY!"

(Since last time, my parents arrived at my house, saw the destruction me and IF had caused and pretty much disowned me. In retrospect, being conveniently teleported to the Hyperdimension where I currently live and work at the guild, was probably the best possible outcome. If I was to stay in the real world, I'd probably end up a hobo on the street, but thanks to the power of plot convenience that Panterbell bestowed upon me, I was able to overcome that and become a 'chosen one')

"There you three are! What are you doing fooling around? Get outside this instant!"

Histoire said as she entered the room, having to deal with the three's shenanigans on a daily basis was really taking its toll on the poor oracle and she was now snapping at every little thing it would seem. It didn't help that Neptune would always find a way to trick her while she found a way to flirt with Shugo.

"Geez Histy, your such a party pooper" Purple Heart said as she reverted back to her normal form

"This kind of behavior will no longer be tolerated Neptune, Nepgear please escort your sister out of here while I talk to "

"Eh?" Shugo looked at Histoire with a confused look

"Oh, right, let's go Neptune" Nepgear tried to pull Neptune away but-

"No Histy! What are you going to do to my darliing!? Neuter him?! Nope, I absoloutely wont allow it!" Neptune yelled out as she shook Histoire back and forth in a comedic fashion once again overreacting

"N-neuter?"

*Gulp*

Shugo was beginning to get very worried, it seems like he took Neptunes overreaction quite literally which he often does

(And so I guess this was the start of my new life, an ecchi filled mess of me trying to adapt to this new world called Gamindustri, in a place called the Hyperdimension. *Sigh* What am I gonna do?!)


	12. Another Freaking Update!

A/N- Judging by the reviews,faves and follows I'm guessing your all on board with the M rated ecchi route huh, well I don't blame you xD. So here's another update, and another question. Do you mind if this story turns into a crossover with an anime called "Konosuba" ? For those of you who don't know what Konosuba is, it's basically an anime that takes place in a fantasy world and is pretty damn funny (go watch it...NOW...JUST DO IT!). I think the atmosphere from Konosuba would mix well with the atmosphere of Neptunia, but that's just me, I want to know what you think. Do you guys want to see a KonosubaxNeptunia crossover rated M with ecchi content uh I mean..."plot". Or do you want to stick to just Neptunia? PM me or leave what you think in a review but none of that "It's your story do what you want". I'm asking you guys because what I WANT is to entertain you and know what you want ;) so as always thanks for the support and patience, I await your responses.

MMDxD Outties.


	13. The Update Of Truth

Author - Important update, this story is going to be updated soon thanks to circumstances. It'll probably be a generic kind of harem rom/com. We shall see, anyway just felt like sharing with everyone, love you all :)


End file.
